


Getting On With It

by aro-preacher (Denotation)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dumbasses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, but with realistic growth and development, do not be fooled this is entirely a love story, long fic, sns, therapy because god do they need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denotation/pseuds/aro-preacher
Summary: Sasuke has four- yes, four- roommates: Karin, a foul-mouth who barely makes rent, Suigetsu, who eats his food and leaves, Sakura, a busy-bodied lesbian, and most infuriatingly Naruto, who he can never get along with. Sasuke only puts up with them to make ends meet. He's busy being jobless and going to therapy once a week.Sasuke just might realize that overcoming his past and getting on with his future is easier with people who care about you.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are very short, but then they get longer :)

“-Suigetsu’s fault, which pissed me off. I bought some new spoons but he is not allowed to use them, ever.”

Sasuke’s therapist, Daikawa Atsuko, tapped her pen against her chin. “A little harsh, don’t you think?”

“If he wants more spoons then he can buy them himself.”

She nodded. “That sounds fair to me.”

Sasuke felt satisfied in his response to Suigetsu’s stupidity. A year ago, Sasuke would’ve been tempted to use those new spoons to partially maim Suigetsu. Not that he still wasn’t tempted, but at least now he wouldn’t actually do it.

“And how is it with everyone, Sasuke?” Atsuko asked. She had her notepad and pen ready, though Sasuke knew whatever she wrote down wouldn’t interest him very much. He’d seen her notes before- things about how he seemed, any causes for concern, things to work on, all that. Nothing worth sweating over. They weren’t nearly as complex as the hospital’s had been.

Sasuke let out a long sigh, leaning back without letting his spine touch the back of Atsuko’s office couch. It was comfy and a soothing blue, the same colors as the walls. Sasuke didn’t feel comfortable letting his guard down, though. He hadn’t for years.

“Everyone is… fine, I suppose. Aside from Suigetsu’s stunt there hasn’t really been anything worth talking about. Karin made rent on time, for once.”

“And Sakura,” Atsuko bagan, scribbling something down in her notepad, “how is she?”

Sasuke let a short breath out of his nostrils. “How should I know? She’s never home.”

“Does she still work at the drugstore?”

“And the cafe, and with that weird couple with the snotty kids, yes.”

Atsuko nodded. “Uh-huh. How close is she to crashing?”

“I’d say about three months, tops. She always comes home complaining and still never sleeps. I think she’s got a thing for some woman she works with, though.”

“Oh? Are you happy for her?” Atsuko grinned.

Sasuke huffed. “Of course not. Like I care what she does.”

“Are you envious that she has a potential partner and you don’t?”

Sasuke’s glares had long lost their intimidation in the therapy room, but he gave one anyway. “No, I’m not. I don’t care about her or about finding a partner right now.”

Atsuko scribbled. “‘Right now’? Are you thinking about finding one in the future?”

Sasuke’s frown deepened. “Aren’t we almost out of time by now, Atsuko?”

“We still have five minutes,” Atsuko replied, “but we can switch topics. What about your last roommate?”

Sasuke thought for a minute about who he had left out. “Naruto is the same. He’s either working, stressing Karin, or using almost every dish in the apartment to try and make some weird type of food. Still always burns it and then I have to clean the dishes.”

“Have you talked to him about cleaning up his mess?”

“I did, but he sucks at washing them.” Sasuke stretched out his legs one-by-one, not thinking about it. “I have to go in after him and re-clean everything. He insists his eyesight is fine but I still think he needs glasses.”

Atsuko nodded. “And when was the last time he-”

“Came home wasted?”

“... Sure, why not. When was the last time he came home wasted?”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “About five days ago, probably. Karin picked him up and brought him back. He’s never any trouble, though. So why are you asking?”

“I was just making sure it wasn’t affecting your home life, is all.”

“Well, I mean it is, but why should I care?”

“Because, Sasuke, it’s been a year now. You care about these people, at least to some degree.”

Sasuke couldn’t argue with that. He wanted to, though.

“I think that’s a good place to stop for today. How about this week you start to think about the people in your life? Their roles, how they make you feel. You don’t have to do anything too deep, just acknowledge what’s going on.” Atsuko stopped scribbling and waited patiently for Sasuke’s answer. For every task he was assigned, he was always allowed to contest. Sasuke liked that about this therapist.

The people in his life... They were all nothing but idiots. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke arrived home to chaos. He sighed, hanging up his coat, regretting not walking home the long way like he’d planned.

Naruto was laughing as Karin was trying to beat the shit out of Suigetsu. “You dick! Asshole! Fuckin’ fish-face!” she screamed, repeatedly shaking Suigetsu from her perch on top of him. Suigetsu was grinning, but he looked dizzy from her manhandling.

Sasuke tried to walk past them to get to his room, but Naruto grabbed his arm. “Where ya going, Sasuke? You don’t want to see this?”

Sasuke shook his head and ripped his arm away. “No,” he said, “I have better things to do.”

He heard Karin shouting from over his shoulder. “I was fucking saving those Klondike bars, you waste of air!” There was a loud clunk, presumably as Suigetsu’s empty head made contact with the tile floor.

Naruto maintained eye contact with Sasuke, frowning. Then he shrugged. “Suit yourself, I guess.”

Sasuke retreated to his room and closed the door, muffling the noises of his obnoxious roommates.

*~*~*~*~* 

It was quiet as Sasuke made his morning coffee. Suigetsu’s sleeping bag was shoved in the corner of the living room, so he was gone, and there was no loud snoring coming from Naruto and Sakura’s room. Sakura was seemingly never home when the sun was out, either.

That just left Karin, whose bedroom door was closed. How she could live in such a small space Sasuke would never know. It was only a little bit bigger than a closet, with enough room for a bed, shelf, side table, and a small window. She did all of her work on her laptop as a freelance writer.

Conversely, Sasuke needed the space of the master bedroom. His own personal bathroom kept him from murdering his roommates, and he was used to being surrounded by empty space since childhood. Even more so since the death of his parents.

Karin’s silence was welcome as always, though every once in a while she would startle Sasuke by appearing out of nowhere. She had teased him, once, and since then Sasuke took extra care to never appear off-guard at home.

Sasuke stepped out onto the balcony, coffee in hand. He was using one of Sakura’s mugs with pink ceramic decorations. Naruto had once again dirtied Sasuke’s favorite- and only- mug by trying to make a cookie in a cup last night, leaving Sasuke to suffer. Sasuke would clean both mugs after he got caffeine into his system.

Sasuke stared out at the parking lot. His therapists over the years had stressed ‘meditation’ and ‘mindfulness’, which he found to be bullshit. Regardless, he didn’t particularly want to dwell right now, nor did he want to not be doing everything he could to get better. At this point he didn’t even know what ‘better’ would be, but. Not dwelling.

He took note of some of the things he could see. Birds, an occasional tree. To his left was a squirrel investigating some garbage. To his right, beneath his bedroom window, was a bird’s nest settled on the branch of an oak tree. Sasuke wondered if the bird would return to it next year, when autumn and winter were over.

He could hear the sounds of cars. One of his neighbors had their door open and was playing music. He could smell last night’s rain and his coffee. He could feel the cold metal railing of the balcony and the warm handle of Sakura’s mug. His hair was tickling the back of his neck. Lastly, he tasted his morning breath. It was bitter.

A part of his brain thought about how he would never be better. Another part of his brain berated him for his self-pity. Are you just going to let Itachi take everything away from you? Why aren’t you over this yet? He didn’t know why he was still trying to live normally. He’d never be normal.

The squirrel decided that the garbage wasn’t worth its time. It scampered across the parking lot and under a crack in the pavement. Sasuke sipped his coffee.


	2. Chapter Two

It was one of those very rare occasions that Sakura was home. Apparently, both of her jobs were training new employees, and told her to take an extra day off. Sakura didn’t seem as excited about the coincidence as Sasuke would have thought.

Sakura sat in the living room, an old magazine under her right foot as she painted her toenails. The small container of polish she was using was brand-new, the receipt laying balled up in the garbage can. Sakura's feet looked bruised and calloused. The air was heavy with the scent of alcohol and nail polish. Sasuke sat on the left side of the couch, coincidentally closest to the tv and farthest from Sakura’s rubbing alcohol, dully watching some sort of romantic comedy that Sakura had put on. He wasn’t enjoying it, but the breeze from the open sliding door felt nice on Sasuke’s skin.

Suigetsu didn’t announce his arrival. He instead chose to fling open the front door, kick it closed behind him, and to make his way toward the kitchen. Like always.

“Sakura! Why’s it smell like a meth lab clean-up in here?” Suigetsu fumbled through the cabinets, giving the auditory impression that he was pulling out everything in the pantry. To be fair, he probably was.

Sakura didn’t stop painting. “It’s nail polish, Suigetsu. Doesn’t Karin paint her nails?”

“She doesn’t,” he replied, “I’ve never seen her use anything besides eyeliner and chunky-ass- uh,” he fumbled for the right word, “mascara.”

“I heard that, fish-face!” came a muffled shout from Karin’s closet. “Get fucked!”

Suigetsu ignored her. “Anyway, Sakura, why are you painting your nails? You never do shit like that.”

He was right. Sakura never did more than wear a skirt at the cafe she worked at, foregoing makeup or jewelry. She was more the type to work out in her free time than go to a salon. In fact, she kept her hair short and would let it grow out for months so that she could avoid getting hair cuts. That part was probably just her being cheap, though.

Sakura tensed slightly. “No reason,” she said, reaching for the tissue she’d been using to wipe away many mistakes, “I just. Got inspired, I guess. I can be feminine, too.”

Suigetsu laughed. And wheezed. And dropped something on the floor.

“What the hell’s so funny?” Sakura demanded, looking over her shoulder. Suigetsu continued to laugh.

The front door opened again, loudly banging into the doorstop behind it. Sasuke knew who it was without turning to look, but he decided to turn around anyway. The television wasn’t as interesting as Sakura punching somebody.

“What’s so funny, guys?” Naruto asked, dropping a few grocery bags on the table. “And what’s that smell? Oh! Sakura’s home!”

Suigetsu continued to laugh. Sakura huffed, turning away from the scene. “I’m just painting my toenails, Naruto.”

Naruto blinked. “Why?”

“I just felt like it.”

Naruto slowly grinned, abandoning his groceries to hop onto the couch behind Sakura. “You like somebody!”

Sakura’s face reddened. “I do not! Shut up!”

Suigetsu’s face popped over the kitchen counter. “Sakura’s trying to get laid? Does she even have enough time? Lesbians make it last loooong.”

“Most people don’t think ten minutes is a long time, idiot!” Karin shouted, laughing at her own joke.

Naruto laughed, too. “Ha! You’re bad at sex!”

Suigetsu stopped smiling. “Am not! And this isn’t even about me, this is about Sakura!”

Sakura grit her teeth. Sasuke was impressed that through all of this she was still attempting to paint her nails. Now that Sasuke was paying attention, he could easily see that she was failing miserably. Her clean-up tissue was absolutely covered in red paint marks.

Naruto leaned forward, putting his head on top of Sakura’s own. “So? Who is it?” he asked.

“...” Sakura hesitated. “... It’s someone from work.”

“Which ‘work’?”

“... The cafe.”

Suigetsu sat at the table, having made the biggest, most abominable sandwich Sasuke had ever seen. “Well? What’s her name?” he asked with his mouth full. Sasuke watched, disgusted by the way tartar sauce dripped from the corner of Suigetsu's mouth.

“Her name is… Her name is Ino.”

Naruto lifted his head. “Ino? I thought you hated her?”

Sakura shook her head. “I don’t hate her, we’re just. Really competitive, I guess.”

“Makes the sex hotter.”

“Shut it, Suigetsu!” Sakura bit out. “Anyway! We’re not dating. She’s just really pretty and feminine and I thought that if I got good at certain things, maybe she would notice me more.”

Naruto shook his head. “Sakura, you shouldn’t have to change yourself to make her notice you! You’re great as you are!”

“Fuck that!” Suigetsu had, by some demonic interference, finished devouring his sandwich. “Branch out! Get laid! Right, Sasuke?”

Three heads turned towards Sasuke. He really didn’t want to give any romantic advice.

“Sasuke wouldn’t know! His face is what gets him laid!”

Sasuke frowned. “Thanks, Karin,” he called.

“You’re welcome,” came the reply.

Suigetsu rummaged through the groceries Naruto had brought in. Finding a box of breakfast bars, he popped one into his mouth and grabbed his keys off of the counter.

“Whatever, losers. I gotta go. Make sure Sakura gets laid- she fucking needs it.”

Sakura turned towards him. “Did you really just stop in to eat our food and leave?”

Suigetsu scoffed. “Are you new here? Well, I guess you kind of are.” With that, he flung open the front door, let it close behind him, and didn’t bother locking it.

“So? Are you gonna ask her out?” Naruto asked, shifting himself to sit cross-legged on the couch.

Sakura shook her head. “I’m not ready for that yet. We’re basically rivals at work, I don’t want her to know that I like her that way. We’re not exactly friends, but we’re not _not_ friends, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

Naruto nodded. “I guess I get that. Still, it’s so weird that you went from hating each other to potentially dating. That’d be like, Karin and Suigetsu getting together, or me and Sasuke.”

Sasuke ignored that statement. He figured that now was a good time to steal the TV remote from Sakura.

“Idiot, it can happen!” Sakura said, reaching her left hand behind her to swat in Naruto’s general direction. “And don’t make Sasuke uncomfortable.”

Naruto laughed, avoiding her swat attempts. “Whatever, it’s no secret that Sasuke’s basically in love with me.” Sasuke knew it was a joke, but he still felt weird. “Besides, he’s got a lot of competition, ya know. He won’t steal me away from you, Sakura~.”

Sakura’s hand made contact with Naruto’s arm. He let out a breath of pain before rubbing his shoulder gently. Sakura went back to her painting attempts.

“Hey, you’re finally home, everyone’s home- well, almost everyone. How about we all go out tonight? Have some fun?”

Sakura paused, debating. “I don’t know, Naruto. I have work tomorrow.”

“You always have work! C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Sasuke was going to be roped into this somehow. He just knew it.

Sakura nodded. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! Hate 'em, love 'em, gotta have 'em. They're gonna start getting longer after this, and eventually- possibly- have darker themes. I'll warn you before anything like that happens, though.


	3. Chapter Three

Sasuke wasn’t apt to join them on their excursion, and it took some convincing to get him to come. It was per Naruto’s insistence that Sasuke would “grow a second butt and die” that Sasuke finally agreed to join. He didn’t bother changing his clothes or eating beforehand. He smoked a cigarette outside and called it good.

The only person who put up more of a fight than Sasuke was Karin, who detested leaving the apartment for any reason. Sasuke had come inside from his smoke break to find Naruto still pleading with her. Naruto, too, was still in his jeans and hoodie.

“C’mon, Karin!” Naruto whined, knocking on her door. “We can’t go without you! You’re our friend! And also the only one with a car!”

“No! Take a bus or something,” she snapped.

Naruto pouted. “At least open your door?”

“So you can use those damn puppy eyes on me? I don’t fucking think so.”

Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about. Naruto had a secret superpower of convincing people to share food or let him choose which channel to watch by looking at them a certain way. The exact opposite of Sasuke’s glares, but Sasuke had never fallen prey to him. There were times that Sasuke had relented of his own volition. But Naruto had nothing to do with those decisions...

It was quiet in the apartment as Sakura put on chapstick and Naruto stared at Karin’s door. Sakura had taken the time to dress up, wearing a dress and heels for the first time that Sasuke had known her. She’d even tried to put on makeup. 

Finally, the silence was broken as Karin swung her door open.

“God dammit, fine!” she conceded. Naruto practically jumped for joy as he gave her a bear-hug. “Just let me get dressed, moron,” she said.

*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke sat in the back of Karin’s car with Naruto, whose head was leaned into the front of the car for the majority of their trip. Every once in a while he would lean back and jab Sasuke on the shoulder, or ask him “Right?”, but Sasuke paid no attention. The sooner this night was over, the sooner he could go to bed. He didn’t belong with these people anyway.

Sakura sat nervously in the passenger seat. Naruto continually asked her questions and told her stories to try and get her to calm down, which seemed to work a little bit. Sakura continually twirled a piece of hair through her fingers and fiddled with a necklace she’d never worn before.

“When’s the last time you went out, Sakura? Like, not for work?” Naruto asked. His head was in-between Karin and Sakura with his seatbelt stretched as far as it would go.

“Oh, I haven’t been out since, um, since before I moved out of my parents’,” she said. Her hair twisting was faster.

Naruto nodded. “Oh, so it’s been forever then!”

“Uh-huh.”

Karin slammed her horn and leaned her head out of her window, shouting for some asshole to watch where he was going. Another car honked back at her.

“Well,” Naruto began, “this place is pretty nice. I haven’t been in forever! Not since Kiba got wasted and threw up all over this one girl. He was trying to tell her his number, too, which made it worse.”

Karin snorted, but Sakura wrinkled her nose. “Ew, Naruto, that’s disgusting! Poor girl. Please don’t tell me you’ve ever done something like that.”

Naruto shook his head and leaned back into his seat. “Nah, not really. I mean I’ve puked in weird places, but never actually on a person. Usually you can tell when that’s gonna happen. Right, Sasuke?”

It was the first time Sasuke answered all night. “Right.”

Naruto seemed surprised that Sasuke answered. “Hey, you said something!”

“Hn.”

“Hmm… When’s the last time you got drunk, Sasuke? I can’t see you doing something like that,” Naruto asked. His gaze felt warm on Sasuke’s skin.

Sasuke thought for a second. “I suppose the last time was when I was 17 or so.”

Sakura turned around to face them. “Really, Sasuke? I didn’t think you’d be the type to drink underage!”

Karin scoffed. “Are you shitting me? Sasuke was always crazy. He was a pretty boy thug. I one time saw him threaten one of our teachers and he never got in trouble for it.”

Both Sakura and Naruto looked surprised. Karin left out the part that Sasuke had only threatened him because he was making passes at underaged students, but he supposed it didn’t really matter.

“What do you mean he wasn’t a bookworm?” Naruto asked. Karin shrugged as she flipped on her left turn signal.

“He hung out with me. What’d you expect? For him to be my one friend who grew flowers?” It was a dated statement, as Sasuke knew for a fact that Karin watered flowers for Naruto on occasion after Naruto put a few in her bedroom window.

“That’s kinda cool, Sasuke,” Sakura said. “Y’know, Naruto got in a lot of fights too, but he lost half of them.”

“Hey! Sakura!” Naruto whined, “I won more than that!” A pause. “They weren’t with teachers though,” he grumbled.

Karin finally pulled into a parking garage. “We’ll have to walk the rest of the way, so don’t drink so much that you can’t walk,” she said. Naruto saluted as Sakura grabbed her purse and slipped it over her shoulder.

The walk was short and simple, with Sasuke taking in the bright lights and loud sounds of the downtown area. He was used to walking around the city during the daytime, when he had an appointment or wanted to people watch at the cafe or the park. It was a good hour away from home but he didn’t mind the exercise. In exchange for the outdoor cardio, he didn’t ever use the treadmill in his apartment complex’s gym.

“Is this the place, Naruto?” Sakura asked. Her necklace shimmered in the glow of the neon lights.

Naruto nodded. “Yup! Right through here, ladies and Sasuke,” he said, opening the door and holding it for them. Karin rolled her eyes at the gesture.

“Karin, the bartenders will give you free soda if you tell them you’re a D.D.,” Naruto told her with a conspiratorial wink.

“Gee, thanks,” she responded flatly. “Just take Sakura and Sasuke and get them dancing already.”

Sakura frowned. “Oh, you’re not going to join us?” The grip on her purse tightened some.

Karin shook her head, waving her right hand dismissively. “Not my thing. I already left the house for you people, anyway.”

“Ah, okay. Are you coming, Sasuke?”

Sasuke stepped away from Naruto and towards Karin. “No. I don’t dance.”

Naruto reached over and clapped him on the back. “Oh, please! You obviously have some secret moves to show us. I bet you were born dancing,” he snickered.

Sasuke shoved his arm away. “Very funny. I’m getting a drink.” He turned to leave, Karin calling after him and following not far behind. Naruto and Sakura could do whatever they wanted, but Sasuke needed to sit down. It was much too loud and all of the movement was starting to irritate him.

He pulled out a cushioned stool and sat down, his back straight but his head looking down at his hands on the countertop. He looked up briefly when he heard a voice.

“Can I get you anything?” the bartender asked.

“Whiskey.”

The bartender nodded, turning his back to grab a glass and a bottle. Karin walked up beside Sasuke and pulled over a stool to sit next to him. She let out a dramatic sigh, slumping onto the counter with her head on her arms. Her spiky hair stuck out everywhere, obscuring her face.

The bartender slid Sasuke’s drink to him. Sasuke nodded in a brief acknowledgement before taking a shot. It burned his throat and warmed his stomach, just the way he liked.

“Can I get you something to drink, ma’am?”

Karin groaned. “No, I’m a driver.”

“Would you like a fountain drink? It’s on the house,” he offered.

“...Sprite,” Karin mumbled, not having the decency to look up. She didn’t even lift her head off of the table until the bartender walked away, leaving her and Sasuke in their own little bubble among a sea of people.

“What’d you get?” Karin asked, leaning over and sniffing Sasuke’s glass. She made a disgusted face. “Smells like shit.”

Sasuke took another drink, finishing his glass. He traced the rim absent-mindedly.

Karin let out a long sigh as she sipped pathetically on her Sprite through a fluorescent pink straw. “I hate going out, Sasuke.”

“I know.”

“Do you though? Do you know how much it sucks always driving people around? Do you know how high my shitty insurance is?” she asked, not looking for an answer. Sasuke didn’t give her one.

“It was fine when we were in highschool,” she continued, “but after that wreck with Jugo and Suigetsu? I’m still paying premium fuckin’ rates!”

Sasuke remembered that crash. Hell, he’d been in it. The four of them had left early from a B.O.B. party with someone else’s beers in Karin’s trunk. Hitting a tree was one thing, but after they’d rear-ended Karin’s dad’s car and smashed a mailbox, she’d stopped driving them around to parties.

“Flat fuckin’ Sprite. I don’t know why I even leave the house.”

“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t understand, either. He also didn’t understand why she’d changed into a long sleeve crop top considering the weather. Karin always wore long sleeves because of her father, but the crop top part he didn’t get. She’d frequently cut up perfectly good sweaters just for a fashion statement. He didn’t ask her about it.

“Why’d you come?” Karin asked him. “You’re not exactly living it up either.”

Sasuke thought for a moment. He didn’t want to admit that he felt obligated to join them, or that his therapist recommended that he go out with people. He decided to keep lying, both to Karin and to himself.

“Naruto wouldn’t shut up about it,” he said.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

They sat in silence for a minute, Sasuke ordering another round and Karin getting a partial refill. A song from the radio that they both hated started blasting as couples started falling over themselves trying to get up and dance.

“I do love him, you know,” Karin said, “I mean. As family. I know I’ve known him less time than I’ve known you, but God. I’d kill for him, Sasuke.”

“Who, Naruto? It’s obvious, considering how often you pick his ass up.”

Karin made a face at the reminder. “I fucking hate alcohol.”

Sasuke took another sip of his whiskey. “I know.”

“I like you too, though. I wouldn’t kill for you, but I’d help you hide the body.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Another beat of silence. Karin fiddled with her straw. “You know, I’ve never mentioned this, but when I first met Naruto in group? He reminded me a lot of you.”

Sasuke’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What? How?” Naruto was much too… Naruto, to be Sasuke. Too loud and nosy.

Karin shrugged. “His attitude? Well, no, not that. I don’t know how to put it.”

Sasuke continued to look at her as she searched for words. She tapped on the table and sucked on her soda as she thought. Finally, she seemed to find some.

“I think it was, like, anger? Or loneliness? You both just had that vibe. It suited you in a much hotter way, though.”

“Very funny.”

“No, I’m serious!” she said, smiling a little. “It was like, your thing. You didn’t give a shit and you didn’t need anybody. That’s what used to attract me to you.”

Sasuke had known throughout the first few years of befriending Karin that she’d had a thing for him. She wasn’t exactly subtle, but he wasn’t exactly straight, so they’d since come to an understanding.

“It didn’t look good on Naruto, though,” she continued. “He was like a puppy that’d been kicked. And left out in the rain. And I fucking tell you, he used to bite.”

Sasuke was about to question her when a figure suddenly popped between them. “Hey, guys!” Naruto said, a little too loud. A little hurried. “We should probably go now!”

“What?” Karin snapped, “We just got here!” Sasuke wondered if she’d been startled by Naruto’s sudden appearance.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his head. “Turns out Sakura can’t handle her alcohol. Also turns out she wants to fight everyone.”

Sasuke turned to find a drunken Sakura in the crowd yelling at a man a head taller than her. Karin groaned beside him. “Fuck! Fine! Go get her.”

Naruto dashed off in Sakura’s direction. “Sakura! Sakura, stop it! Put that down!”

Karin downed the rest of her drink, glancing from Naruto to Sasuke. “I’m just glad you’re getting better, Sasuke,” she said, hopping off of her stool and stretching her back.

Sasuke inwardly winced at the statement, but he didn’t know why- nor did he want to think about it.

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ultimately threw up on the side of the road.

"Jesus Christ, how much did she fucking drink?" Karin demanded, disgusted. They were still almost 15 minutes away from the apartment, since Karin had taken the non-highway route in case of this exact situation. "And don't get puke on my floor! I swear to God-!" 

Naruto winced. "Well, okay, so I went to get her a margarita, but I guess she didn't need me to get free drinks." Naruto patted Sakura's back as she continued emptying her stomach. "I think she just kept going way too fast."

"It's been- been a while," Sakura choked out. "Ugh... I- I forgot..."

Sasuke was surprised that she could still talk almost properly. He was also glad that he'd traded her seats and wasn't stuck in the backseat with her. He was confused why Karin was blasting the air conditioning, but he chalked it up to being hand-in-hand with the whole crop top situation. It still didn't make sense why she only wore warm, fluffy pajamas at home, though.

Karin exhaled through her nose as she started to pull away from the curb again. "Next time you get white girl wasted, you're walking home."

Naruto tilted his head, confused. "But she's Asian?"

Sakura groaned. "Naruto, you're soooo... stupid..."

*~*~*~*~*

After cleaning Sakura up and putting her to bed, Karin vowed- as she always did- to never leave the house again. Naruto laughed and teased her about it.

Sasuke supposed he hadn't had the worst time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first two chapters. It really inspired me to keep writing ASAP!! Your comments seriously made my week. Expect another chapter soon!


	4. Chapter Four

After talking with his therapist, Sasuke decided he was finally going to get his driver’s license.

He had multiple reasons for this. Number one, it was practical. It’d be easier for him to get groceries and to pick up his medications. While he didn’t mind the exercise and usually didn’t have plans, the need to set aside an hour or two whenever he needed something small done was beginning to feel like a chore rather than a luxury. He didn’t live more than a five minute’s drive away from the local CVS. The walk only took so long because of the crosswalks and intersections.

Number two, while he loathed to admit it, was Karin. His therapist seemed insistent that Sasuke make more connections- tangible, close connections- with others. He wasn’t too happy about it, but he considered Karin’s position and thought that helping her pick up Naruto every once in a while would ultimately get Sasuke out of the house, keep Karin from being pissy, and show Atsuko that he was progressing outside of therapy.

It was especially easy to make the decision after what had happened only two days ago, when Karin was talking to Naruto after she drove him home from work and as Sakura was getting ready to head to her cashiering job.

“You _what?_ ” Karin had screeched, turning on Naruto who smiled sheepishly. His hand went up to scratch at his cheek in the way he so often did.

Sakura stepped out of her room, taking out earrings that had turned her earlobes red. “What’s going on now?” she asked, exasperated. Karin was so mad that Sasuke could’ve sworn her glasses fogged.

“Gee, I don’t know! Naruto? What could the problem possibly be?” The sarcasm in her voice oozed and dripped like venom. Naruto’s face began to flush with Sakura and Karin’s attention on him. He looked at the ground for just a second before looking at Sakura.

“I told Karin that, uh, sometimes I hitchhike?”

Sakura, in the exact same voice as Karin, screeched, “You do _what?_ Naruto, you idiot!”

Naruto’s face reddened in embarrassment as both women rounded on him. “Look, it’s not that big of a deal you guys! I used to do judo and I never have a lot of money on me, so-”

“Naruto, that’s dangerous! Haven’t you seen Sasuke’s true crime documentaries? Haven’t you seen a horror movie?” Sakura crossed her arms, expecting an answer.

“That’s girls, though!” Naruto protested. Karin knocked him upside the head, though not nearly as hard as she could’ve. Naruto rubbed at the spot afterward, frowning.

Sakura scoffed. “It’s not just girls who get mugged or go missing, even if women are victims more often. Men just don’t get the same press coverage and don’t talk about it.” Sasuke could tell she was holding back her feminst rant for another time.

“Look,” Karin started, tone less angry and more lecturing, “I don’t know about that shit, but you are way too pretty to be getting in cars with strangers.”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty,” Naruto said cheekily. Karin knocked him again.

“This isn’t a joke! I’d rather you call me than get a ride from a stranger. Or hell, even Uber or something! At least they have trackers and shit!”

Naruto pouted. “Nothing bad’s happened yet, though. People are nice, you guys! And it’s not like I’m hopping into windowless vans.”

Sakura shook her head and went to pick up her bag. “Doesn’t matter. Take the bus.”

“Or call me,” Karin said, “so you don’t end up in a ditch.”

Naruto looked at the both of them for a moment before relenting. “Okay, fine. Since I’m just too sexy,” he smiled.

And that had been it. The next day Sasuke had gone to therapy, and today he was sitting on the couch, reading a pamphlet he had received from the DMV. Suigetsu was asleep on the carpet next to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, snoring every once in a while in loud bursts before softening again.

A blonde head poked next to Sasuke’s just as he finished reading through the pamphlet’s portion on sign recognition.”Whatcha doing?” Naruto asked, in a sing-song way. Sasuke said nothing, instead angling the front of the pamphlet towards Naruto’s line of sight. “Oh, are you getting your license? That’s cool! What made you decide that?”

Sasuke didn’t want to tell him that Naruto was the reason he was getting his license, to get him off of Karin’s plate, even though it was the truth and Sasuke was not a liar. He opted to be vague. “Gets me out of the house, I guess,” he murmured.

“Ya know, I’m a pretty good driver. I could teach you some stuff after you get your temp.”

Sasuke glanced over at him, meeting blue eyes that were entirely too close to his own. He sat up straighter to get some distance. “You know how to drive?” he asked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup! Been driving since I was fourteen or so,” he said. Naruto’s chin rested on the back of the couch, his facial scars more visible in the light from the glass door. Sasuke wondered dimly if he’d gotten those scars in a car crash.

“If that’s true, why is Karin always driving you?” Sasuke asked. He knew Naruto hated putting Karin out. Hell, he hated asking too much of anyone if the constant grocery trips were anything to go by.

Naruto pursed his lips, thinking for a second. Thinking about whether he should tell Sasuke the truth.

Sasuke almost told him to forget it, but Naruto interrupted him. “I like going out,” he said, honestly, “and I used to go out a lot more. There was no point having a car after a while, I guess, since… Yeah.”

Sasuke didn’t pry anymore. Naruto let out a soft breath that Sasuke could swear he felt brush his cheek. “Anyway, I can teach you stick or something. Or how to do an oil change, or rotating your tires, that kind of stuff.” Naruto looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke had no idea how to do any of the things that Naruto mentioned. He didn’t even know why he was offering. “No, thanks,” Sasuke said, looking back to his pamphlet.

“Come on, please?” Naruto asked. “It’d be cool! We could work on your car, share a beer, like brothers do.”

Sasuke felt his blood rise at the mention of ‘brothers’. “Why do you care?” he snapped. Naruto didn’t seem to sense the hostility in Sasuke’s voice.

“I dunno, you and me have just never gotten along, ya know? I’m sick of fighting over the dishes. I wanna know more about you. Besides,” Naruto paused as Sasuke’s heart thudded, “I’m tired of leaning on Karin all the time. I hate seeing her stressed. You think if I help you save a few trips to the mechanic, you’ll cover for her sometimes?”

Sasuke agreed.

*~*~*~*~*

“What’s this sign mean?” Naruto asked, pointing at an image on the pamphlet.

“Watch out for deer.”

“What does a left lane end sign look like?”

“It’ll either say to merge right or go,” Sasuke made a few hand motions, trying to draw out the sign for Naruto, “something like this.”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! You’re good at this,” he said, flipping through a few pages. Sasuke watched him from the other side of the couch. “Okay, what do you do when you park on a hill?”

“Use your hand brake and angle the tires towards the curb.”

“Exactly! Okay, next question-”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted, “we’ve been doing this for about two hours.”

“Oh, do you wanna take a break?” Naruto asked, closing the pamphlet. Sasuke nodded as he stood up. “We can go get some food, if you want. I can call Kiba, I’m sure-”

Sasuke grimaced. “I don’t like Kiba.”

“What? What’s wrong with Kiba?” Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“First of all, he smells like that damn dog he brings everywhere. Second, he’s even louder than you are and eats just as much. Third, his face tattoos are just bad taste, same as everything in his wardrobe. Don’t get me started on his awful singing-”

“Okay, okay, geez. I get it, you don’t like Kiba,” Naruto said. A bit of a smile quirked his lips. “You sure get chatty when you’re ragging on someone, huh?”

Sasuke felt himself bristle. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re just always so quiet. It’s nice to finally get you talking.”

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto that he wasn’t quiet, that he just didn’t need to fill up every silence with noise, but he found he couldn’t. For some reason he kept feeling like he couldn’t catch his breath today.

“Well, let me call Gaara, then,” Naruto continued. Sasuke almost groaned at the thought of Gaara.

“Don’t call that guy, either. I’d prefer Kiba.”

“What? What’s wrong with Gaara? I thought you liked him!”

Sasuke briefly wondered how Naruto could be so wrong. Sasuke had taken an interest in Gaara at first, a bit of an attraction if he were being honest. Even if Gaara did have a tacky face tattoo. Sasuke quickly discovered that Gaara was in love with Naruto, who was too dumb to notice. Gaara, for his part, did _not_ like Sasuke in the least. They’d never gotten along.

Naruto spoke before Sasuke could finish deliberating on whether or not to expose Gaara’s obvious crush. “You know what? Don’t tell me. Is there a friend of mine that you do like? Or are we gonna have to order pizza?”

Sasuke reviewed his options, going through a mental list of Naruto’s friends. He didn’t like any of them, but he hated the gross feeling of pizza. He still had to get out of the apartment today anyway and the sun was going to set soon. “Fine, call Kiba,” he conceded.

Naruto shrugged, picking up his phone. Before he got the chance to text Kiba, however, someone loudly and hurriedly opened the door.

“Sakura? What’s wrong?” Naruto asked. Sasuke watched as Sakura closed the door, looking as though she’d just ran the entirety of the way home. She was sweating and gasping for breath.

“It’s- It’s Ino,” she rasped.

Naruto jumped from the couch. “What? What’s wrong with Ino?” He looked like he wanted to help Sakura but couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands or feet.

Sakura finally caught her breath. “She’s on her- on her way over. We have a, um, we have a date and she’s picking me up.”

Naruto stood frozen for a moment. Sasuke watched as a slow smile worked his way over his features before Naruto ran to Sakura and bear hugged her.

“Oh my God! You have a date! Congrats!” Naruto exclaimed, his arms twisting Sakura around as she giggled despite herself.

“Thanks! But I have to get ready and change, she’ll be here any second!”

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?” Naruto asked.

Sakura gestured to herself as though it were obvious. “I’m still in my work clothes! And besides, the place is a mess-” she said, panicking. Sasuke thought that the apartment looked just fine. “I have to clean before she gets here and sees how sloppy I am-”

“No problemo, boss!” Naruto said, saluting. “Sasuke and I will clean, you just go get ready for your date! With Ino!”

Sakura nodded before rushing off to her room and closing the door. Sasuke was a bit miffed that he had to clean now out of obligation, but considering Naruto had just helped him study for so long, it was something he could do to show his appreciation.

Naruto turned to face him, cheeks red from smiling. “Okay, Sasuke! I’ll get the dishes, so could you vacuum? Pretty please with a cherry tomato on top?”

Sasuke smirked from the ridiculousness of the ‘pretty please’. “Trade me. You still need glasses before you do the dishes.” Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, but agreed. 

The two of them cleaned furiously- well, Naruto cleaned as though his life depended on it, Sasuke cleaned as though Sakura’s did- and together they cleaned a majority of the visible apartment. Naruto changed the hand towels and did laundry while Sasuke Windexed the mirrors and windows. It was probably the cleanest the place had been since the five of them had moved in together.

Sakura emerged from her room wearing a green dress and light makeup. Her cheeks were bright pink, whether from blush or excitement Sasuke had no idea.

“Sakura! You look beautiful!” Naruto exclaimed, hugging her again with a folded t-shirt on his head. The apartment smelled like Febreeze, which Sasuke was not a fan of, but Naruto and Sakura’s excitement was beginning to worm its way into Sasuke. It made him moderately uncomfortable.

“Thanks,” Sakura breathed. “It’s been a while, I don’t know if I can do this.” Naruto shook her lightly before letting her go.

“Of course you can do this! You’re great, Sakura, and Ino knows that. Otherwise she wouldn’t have asked you out, right?” Sasuke was impressed that Naruto seemed to know what to say to make Sakura feel better. He could see her visibly start to cheer up from his words.

“You’re right,” Sakura said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura froze.

“Hello? Sakura? It’s Ino,” came a voice from the other side of the door. Sasuke decided that he’d do everyone the favor of opening it, since Sakura was currently a statue and Naruto was tossing the previously folded t-shirt into his and her room.

Sasuke was greeted by a woman that he was not expecting.

Ino was tall and thin, yet curvy. She had her long blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing makeup that glittered gold in the light. Her eyes were a pale blue and her lips were a soft pink. Sasuke couldn’t help but think that a woman like this would be more of Suigetsu’s type than Sakura’s. He understood, then, why Sakura was so nervous.

“Hi! I’m Ino!” Ino greeted, giving Sasuke a quick hug. She smelled like flowers.

Naruto appeared next to Sasuke, excited and blocking Sakura from view. “Hi, Ino! I’m Naruto, and this is Sasuke,” he said, nudging Sasuke roughly. Sasuke elbowed him back in a none-too-subtle way.

Ino giggled. “I could’ve guessed. Sakura talks a lot about you guys. Is she ready?”

Naruto massaged his side where Sasuke had jabbed him. He stepped back, motioning for Ino to follow. “Yeah, she’s just grabbing her stuff. Do you want anything? A drink or something?”

Sakura started moving then, sending Ino a nervous smile. Ino shook her head as she winked at Sakura, causing her to blush harder than she already was. “No thanks, I’m okay,” she answered. 

Sasuke found that he had no idea what to say or do in this situation. There was a strange woman sitting on his couch whose name he’d already almost forgotten. She noticed him looking at her, and smiled.

“Say, Sasuke, maybe next time we should all go on a double date? Sakura says you like traditional Japanese, and I know this great restaurant downtown that serves the best curry.”

Sasuke’s face heated at the implication. To clarify, he asked, “Double date?”

Ino nodded. “Yeah! Y’know, the four of us would probably get along so well. I feel like I know you and Naruto so well already, since Sakura says she’s known you both since high school. It’d probably help ease her nerves having another couple around, too.”

To his surprise, it was Naruto that sounded embarrassed at Ino’s mistake. “We’re not a couple!” he said from the kitchen, spilling a cup of water he’d just poured before mumbling a quick ‘shit!’

“Oh, you’re not?” Ino asked. Her genuine confusion made Sasuke’s stomach twist in a way he couldn’t quite identify.

“No way!” Naruto said, walking over and sitting next to Ino with a red face that he tried to hide by taking a big gulp of water. Sasuke felt a bit offended.

Sakura opened her door, a purse swung over her shoulder. It was pink with silver ladybugs etched onto it. “I’m ready if you are, Ino,” she said. Ino stood and took her hand gently in hers, leading Sakura to the door. Sasuke heard Ino mutter a soft compliment that he couldn't quite make out.

“Well, thanks for the hospitality, guys! I’ll make sure she’s home before midnight!” Ino winked at Naruto and Sasuke as Sakura blushed.

“Ino!” Sakura complained, laughing. The two of them fell out of the apartment as Sakura waved goodbye with her free hand. The room fell silent as the door closed behind them, their giggly voices slowly fading away.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto’s face was still red as he tried to maintain eye contact. “So, um, do you still want me to text Kiba?” he asked, looking almost hopeful. He must be really hungry.

“No, thanks,” Sasuke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, reading my own writing: sasuke you ignorant slut will you just OPEN YOUR EYES
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak of Ino and Sakura's relationship. Ino and her friends are going to be showing up a lot in this fic, especially as the heavier chapters start to hit. It might be sooner than you expect...


	5. Chapter Five

“Hurry up!”

“Why are you rushing me? You’re not even gonna go in!”

Sasuke stood by the door impatiently, glancing around the apartment and taking note of the corners and air vents that needed to be dusted. He was driving Naruto tonight, which was nerve-wracking because he’d never driven anyone before. He was barely comfortable on the road as it was. The sooner this night was over, the better for his blood pressure.

“I _will _leave without you.”__

__Sasuke heard Naruto scoff from the other room. Well, a scoff wouldn’t fit his character- it was more like a flat ‘ha’. “And where would you go? Assholes Anonymous isn’t until Sunday.”_ _

__Sasuke frowned. He heard Suigetsu call from the bathroom, “Ha! You got roasted, Sasuke!”_ _

__It was disgusting, really. He hated how accustomed to Suigetsu’s crude mannerisms he’d become. Sasuke could never talk to someone while on the toilet; it was just too intimate. And gross._ _

__Naruto walked out of Sakura’s room wearing his usual orange jacket. It was a monstrosity, but it’d be easy to find him in a crowd. Sasuke could smell the fruity bubble gum that Naruto was chewing from multiple feet away. It smelled excruciatingly sweet._ _

__“Don’t you get bored of artificial flavoring?” Sasuke asked, “Seems like it would ruin your palate.”_ _

__Naruto looked up from tying his shoelaces, confusion evident on his face. “My what now?”_ _

__“Your palate.”_ _

__“Uh, if you’re asking whether I think Hubba Bubba is good or not, then I’d say it’s good. Better than smoking.”_ _

__Sasuke furrowed his brow. “Was that a jab?”_ _

__“What? Of course not,” Naruto said, standing up next to Sasuke. “Why, do you smoke? You don’t smell like it.” Saying this, Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and hooked a finger in Sasuke’s coat, sniffing Sasuke’s coat collar._ _

__“You know,” Sasuke said, gently but firmly pushing Naruto’s face away, “I’d appreciate some personal space.”_ _

__Naruto grinned at him. “That’s fair.”_ _

__They walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. The last thing Sasuke needed was for his home to be robbed while Suigetsu beatboxed on the toilet._ _

__As they walked down the flights of stairs towards Sasuke’s new (technically used) car, Naruto made ceaseless, almost obnoxiously animated movements and sounds. He would swing his legs while he walked, whistle or hum songs Sasuke had never heard of, and make sound effects while jumping the last few stairs in a flight. It was like he couldn’t help making his presence known._ _

__Sasuke, of course, walked briskly and with intent. He didn’t try to hide his presence, but he wasn’t exactly screaming for attention, either. He was insanely bothered by Naruto’s actions. Naruto, however, didn’t seem to care about Sasuke’s irritation. Sasuke doubted he even noticed._ _

__“So where is it?” Naruto asked, turning to face Sasuke. He was walking backwards with his hands behind his head. Idiot. “Your car. I bet it’s one of those energy-efficient cars, like solar-powered or electric. Oh, definitely black, automatic, air conditioned, fancy Bluetooth, LED headlights, the works?”_ _

__Sasuke didn’t know what the deal was with LED headlights (or even really what they were), but he wasn’t about to let Naruto know that._ _

__He feigned concern. “Is that a tinge of jealousy in your voice?” Sasuke revelled in the way Naruto’s smug expression dropped from his face._ _

__“What? No!”_ _

__“You can admit to it. If you’re comparing us, then I suppose you have a lot to be envious of.”_ _

__Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Real mature._ _

__Sasuke gestured towards the only car in front of them, parked neatly under a flickering lamplight. It had taken him a few tries to get the parking position to his liking, but again, he wouldn’t let Naruto know about that._ _

__Naruto let out a low whistle as he walked to the passenger side door. “A normal car? Not a hearse?”_ _

__“You’ll be riding in one soon if you don’t watch it,” Sasuke gritted out. Naruto put his hands up defensively, but stayed quiet. At least for a moment._ _

__“I knew it! You have all the works, dude! It even smells new! Are you sure this was used?” Naruto turned to look at him. Sasuke initially thought that Naruto’s excitement was fake, but the way Naruto looked at him with baited breath said otherwise._ _

__Sasuke pushed the ignition button, not needing a key to lock the car. “Yes, I’m sure,” he said, suddenly remembering his slight driving anxiety, “the man at the dealership told me so.”_ _

__Naruto clicked his tongue and stuck his finger in one of the air vents. He inspected his fingers- Sasuke didn’t look over to see if Naruto had found dust or not._ _

__“I dunno, Sasuke, I think he was into you. There isn’t anything ‘used’ about this thing.”_ _

__Sasuke’s eyes were locked on the road. Naruto’s voice was surprisingly helpful in calming him down. That, and the fact that the roads were nearly empty this time of night._ _

__“Do you honestly think a salesman would knock off thousands of dollars on a whim?”_ _

__Naruto was fiddling with the seat recliner, slowly going back and forwards. “I mean, I’d bet good money on it. Hot people get everything cheap, that’s just how the world works. Hey, this thing has butt warmers!”_ _

__Sasuke’s cheeks heated slightly at the implication that Naruto considered him ‘hot’, but he blamed it on the so-called ‘butt warmers’._ _

__“Idiot, that’s not what those are called.”_ _

__“If you can call this a used car, then I can call these whatever the hell I want.”_ _

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__“Are you sure you don’t wanna come in?” Naruto asked, leaning through the open passenger door._ _

__Sasuke let out an irritated breath. “Of course I’m sure. Why would I want to come in?”_ _

__“Because it’s better than sitting in the parking lot bored for three hours.”_ _

__“Two hours,” Sasuke corrected, “and I won’t be bored. I have an audiobook to listen to.”_ _

__Naruto rolled his eyes, but he closed the door nonetheless. He waved at Sasuke while he drove away from the entrance, waving until Sasuke found his way out of Naruto’s line of sight. Idiot._ _

__Sasuke parked, putting on his emergency break and reclining in his chair. He listened to the droning of his audiobook’s narrator, whose accent was thick and Australian. The movement of trees outside of the locked car was nearly picturesque, swaying with the wind._ _

__His therapist’s voice drifted through his mind, their last session still weighing heavy on his conscience. _“What do you want from life, Sasuke? What is life outside of Itachi?”__ _

__Sasuke didn’t know. Killing Itachi had been his life’s ambition. It was difficult enough to live in spite of Itachi, the thought of finding things enjoyable along the way had never even occurred to him._ _

__He went through a quick list of things he didn’t hate: walks, cats, tomatoes, the absence of screaming children, hair gel that didn’t make his hair stiff and scratchy. He had a feeling that that’s not what his therapist meant, though. It was at least a good enough answer for now._ _

__For now._ _

__On accident, Sasuke fell asleep. He was lucky that he’d remembered to lock his doors, since he didn’t know the area well and may have cut someone off earlier on the expressway. When he finally opened his eyes, the clock read 1:07. _Shit!__ _

__Sasuke reached over into the passenger seat, grasping for his phone. Naruto had probably called him a dozen times by now, wondering where he was. He hadn’t told him where or even if he was parking nearby. As it was, he was parked nearly two blocks away in a gas station parking lot. He’d be damned if he was going to parallel park outside of a bar._ _

__To his surprise, Sasuke’s phone had no new notifications. Sakura and Karin would kill him if he lost Naruto in an area where he had no signal._ _

__Booking it back, Sasuke was relieved when he saw that bar traffic had slowed down. There was plenty of space on the curb for Sasuke to quickly park and _not_ hit any bumpers._ _

__He quickly hopped out of his car, locked it, and strode into the dimly lit building with his eyes searching rapidly for an orange jacket. He spotted the bartender wiping glasses. The only people waiting at the bar were an old man staring into his cup and a young couple sharing a chair while furiously kissing each other._ _

__“Excuse me, ma’am, but I’m looking for someone. Have you seen a blonde man with a stupid-looking face, loud voice, wearing an orange jacket?”_ _

__The bartender turned around. Seeing Sasuke’s face, she gave him her full attention. “Oh, yeah! My guess is he’s probably in the bathroom or puking in the alley out back. Why do you ask? Because I just started working here and-”_ _

__“No reason. Where’s the bathroom and where’s the alley?”_ _

__The bartender sighed, shut down by Sasuke’s curt behavior. “Bathrooms are in the back on the left, alley exit is in the back on the right.”_ _

__Sasuke left, saying nothing else. He decided to check the bathroom first. As he made his way over, he acknowledged the bar’s modest decor. It was made almost entirely of wood, with dangly lamp lights and an old jukebox in the corner. It was loud with the sounds of whatever sports teams were playing, but not so loud that you couldn’t hear the person next to you. It wasn’t nearly as threatening as Sasuke had thought it would be._ _

__Sasuke cracked open the bathroom door, seeing two urinals and two bathroom stalls. “Naruto, are you in here?”_ _

__There was a cough from inside a stall. Didn’t sound like him. Sasuke closed the door and made his way down the wall towards the alleyway exit._ _

__Sasuke threw open the door, the cold night air hitting him in the face abruptly. He immediately spotted Naruto by a dumpster, seemingly leaning his entire body weight against its frame. There was a woman in a baggy hoodie gently patting his back and talking to him. Her face was lightly flushed._ _

__Sasuke stepped out, not bothering to see if the door would lock behind him or not. “Naruto!”_ _

__The woman next to Naruto jumped at Sasuke’s voice, immediately retreating her hand and stepping away from the dumpster. Naruto slowly turned his head towards Sasuke, resting his head on his left arm._ _

__“Oh, whaaa’s goin’ on, Sasuke?” he asked._ _

__Sasuke scowled. The woman next to Naruto ducked her head. “U-um, I’ll be on my way,” she said, her long hair hiding her face as she quietly stepped past Sasuke. Sasuke heard the alley door open and shut._ _

__“Why the hell didn’t you call me?” Sasuke demanded, walking over to the dumpster and putting Naruto’s arm over his shoulder._ _

__Naruto clumsily leaned on Sasuke, his breath smelling terrible. “Wha? Is it time to go already?”_ _

__“God, you’re drunk. I don’t see how Karin deals with you.”_ _

__Naruto laughed, attempting to keep pace with what a normal person would consider ‘walking’. “She looooves me, more than she loooooves you,” he said in a sing-song way._ _

__“I couldn’t care less about that, idiot.” The bartender waved at Sasuke and Naruto as they walked out of the building. “Seriously, you’re useless.”_ _

__Naruto didn’t object to that. He just let Sasuke guide him to the car and flopped into his seat. As Sasuke circled the side, Naruto found his arm rest incredibly interesting, and kept flipping it back and forth. Sasuke didn’t try to stop him._ _

__As Sasuke started up the car, Naruto leaned on the armrest and looked at him._ _

__“Heyyy Sasuke, why’re you bein’ so nice? I thought you were mean but you’re reeeeally nice.”_ _

__Sasuke sighed. “I’m not nice. This is just to keep Karin from ruining my security deposit by getting your blood everywhere.”_ _

__Naruto laughed a little, leaning back in the passenger seat. “Nooo, you’re lying though. You’re a nice person.”_ _

__“Well, someone has to look after your sorry ass.”_ _

__It was quiet for a few minutes. Sasuke was focused on the road, and assumed he must’ve struck a nerve. He probably made Naruto angry. At the next red light, he’d try to say something._ _

__To Sasuke’s surprise, though, Naruto was just furiously wiping his face._ _

__“Are… Are you okay?” Sasuke asked, suddenly very uncomfortable that a grown man was crying in his car and that _he_ was the one who caused it._ _

__Naruto nodded furiously. “Yeah, I’m- I’m good...” He used his sleeve to wipe at his nose._ _

__Sasuke knew from Sakura and Karin that Naruto and he were similar. Neither of them had a stable family growing up, and neither had any family now. It was rough. While Sasuke considered Naruto lucky that he’d never lost anyone as important as his immediate family, he knew loneliness was a bitch. And at least Sasuke was in therapy._ _

__Sasuke tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, not liking the silence. Naruto was drunk enough that he wouldn’t remember much, right?_ _

__“You know, after, uh… After my family… After I started living alone,” he began, struggling to find the words he was looking for, “I didn’t really have… I haven’t really had anyone, either, so I understand the loneliness that you’re-”_ _

__“Noooo Sasuke! ‘M so sorry, you don’t deserve that...” Naruto sloppily reached his hand over to Sasuke’s shoulder, accidentally pseudo-slapping Sasuke in the attempt. “I’ll care ‘bout you, so don’t be lonely, okay?”_ _

__Suddenly, Naruto leaned forward and pressed the button to roll down the window. He stuck his head out, causing Sasuke to swerve at how far he was leaning _with no seatbelt on,_ while the car was going 45 miles per hour. Naruto let out a disgusting sound, audibly puking. When he was done, he sat back in the car, rested his head on the window, and apologized to someone or something that Sasuke hadn’t seen but instantly felt sorry for._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating posting this chapter so soon, but I'm just so excited that I couldn't help myself! It's a bigger timeskip than the previous chapters, though. Let me know if I should start dating the chapters with their in-story timestamps to make it less confusing. As the author I could really use the feedback on how to best deliver the story!
> 
> As always, thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter Six

Sasuke got back from the gym early one morning to see Suigetsu still on the living room floor, snoring loudly with his stomach hanging out. How he still had a six pack despite working and eating at a fast food joint was beyond Sasuke. After taking a shower, Sasuke made himself a protein shake and sat down to finish a new documentary on infectious diseases. He liked shakes because they were quick, he could carry them around, and they were easy on his stomach. Sasuke had issues with making a meal and sitting down to eat it.

Five minutes into his documentary, Suigetsu started snoring loudly. Louder than Naruto, who was usually muffled by the door to his and Sakura’s room. Given the time- 11:00- Sasuke felt no remorse shoving Suigetsu awake with his foot.

“Hmg, wha?” Suigetsu mumbled, body rolling away from Sasuke slightly.

“You’re snoring again. Go get your nose strips,” he said. Suigetsu groaned. He’d always hated wearing his breathing strips, since they made him look uncool and ‘felt weird’.

Suigetsu turned back over onto his side, facing away from Sasuke. “I don’t wanna.”

“Then I’m turning the tv up louder,” Sasuke said, raising the volume to what he assumed would be audible over Suigetsu’s snores. He’d had the captions on to begin with, but they were the auto-generated type and too slow to keep up with the people’s faces. He turned them off.

Sasuke thought that Suigetsu went back to sleep until about seven minutes in, when a man on the television said, “The disease causes brain hemorrhaging, causing the brain to actually seep out through the nasal cavity-”

“What the fuck, Sasuke?” Suigetsu demanded, shooting up from the floor. His white hair was shooting in every which direction, different to the stick-straightness it usually had. There was drool stuck to the side of his face, which was gross. “How’s a guy supposed to sleep with shit like that playing?”

Sasuke turned the volume back down so that Suigetsu could hear him better. “He can sleep by wearing his nose strips so that he’s not shaking the whole complex with his outrageous snores.”

“Fuck that,” Suigetsu said, beginning to roll up his futon, “I don’t think I’m sleeping ever again after that shit.”

Sasuke took another sip of his shake while Suigetsu kept putting his things away, yawning and scratching his side. Sasuke thought it was odd that Suigetsu kept his day wear in his beat-up van, but he wasn’t about to question it. If Suigetsu kept his clothes inside then that meant a dirtier living space.

It made some sort of sense, anyway. Suigetsu was always in and out of the apartment, stopping to either eat or sleep with not much else in between. He was, surprisingly, a hard worker, and took advantage of the nearby pool after his shifts. He was also more of a partier than anyone, some nights even crashing in his van when he wasn’t good to drive. If Naruto wasn’t as- strange to say it- _uptight_ , he and Suigetsu might’ve been friends.

“Sasuke, we’re out of milk,” Suigetsu called from the kitchen. Sasuke heard him throw the container away, probably having just drank the last of it himself.

“What am I supposed to do about it? Write it on the list.” Naruto had decided to keep a list on the fridge for what everyone needed from the store. Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu usually paid him back, while Karin would buy Naruto fast food whenever he wanted it. Sasuke knew Naruto only ever asked Karin to drive him to get food when he wanted her to get out of the house, though. “Or, here’s a thought, you could buy it yourself.”

Suigetsu was in the bathroom now, brushing his teeth. “Someone’s grouchy this morning. Is your brain falling out of your nose or something?”

“Hn. It’s your turn to take out the garbage.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suigetsu said, spitting into the sink. “By the way, I talked to Sakura after I got in last night. She says to tell you we’re invited to go with her to Ino’s house later.”

“Are you going?” Sasuke asked. House parties that didn’t include bongs weren’t exactly Suigetsu’s style.

“Nah, I’m headed somewhere else tonight. No offence to Sakura, but I’d rather get laid than try to make awkward small talk with her girlfriend.” Suigetsu fastened his beat-up shoes, sniffing his armpits and standing up. “She says that a lot of people are bringing stuff. You should go. Naruto will be there.”

Sasuke frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you should leave the house. And isn’t Naruto technically your best friend right now? Like, aside from the crows and your hair gel,” he said, teasing.

He was right, but that didn’t mean Sasuke had to like it. “Karin’s going, too," Suigetsu added, slipping out the door. “Maybe you could give her a ride for a change.”

*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke did give Karin a ride, and she turned out to be one hell of a backseat driver.

“Sasuke, you’re going like five under the speed limit, speed it up!” she said from behind him, her head shoved next to his as she pointed at his speedometer. Sasuke swatted her hand away.

“Lay off,” he bit out, looking around closely for the road that was supposedly coming up soon. It would be on the left and Sasuke didn’t want to miss it.

“This is so exciting!” Naruto said beside Sasuke, hand stuck out the open passenger side window. He was staring at the large trees and flowers that grew along the sides of the road, which was the exact opposite of the city. “Sakura says Ino still lives with her parents and that they’re pretty well-off from their jobs. They have a freaking pool!”

“Naruto, it’s November,” he said, knowing that Naruto had brought his swim trunks just in case they were invited to go swimming.

“Okay, so? If I see a pool then I’m jumping in. I haven’t gone swimming in years!”

Karin tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Well, I’m staying out of it. I’m here for the free food, that’s it.”

“You’re not gonna talk to anyone?” Naruto asked her. Karin scoffed.

“Of course not! ‘Specially not rich people. They can kiss my ass.”

Naruto thought to himself for a second. “Well, that’s okay. You and Sasuke can talk to each other, I guess.”

A strange sense of deja vu washed over Sasuke at those words, but it didn’t unnerve him. He supposed that if he were forced to talk to people all night, he’d much rather it be Karin, or even Naruto. He’d gotten used to their antics and could tolerate them. Strangers, however, he hated.

Finally, the GPS told him his turn would be in one thousand feet. He spotted the small road sign that led him down an elaborate driveway, with neatly trimmed hedges and lights guiding the way despite it being 5 o’clock. Both Naruto and Karin stared at the Yamanaka house in fascination, though Karin tried to hide hers.

The place must’ve been a generous three stories tall, with wide balconies and large windows. It had the aesthetic of being from the early 1900s, but with modern additions. Sasuke was reminded of his childhood in some ways- the glow of the lights, the flowered trees that were purely aesthetic.

He parked behind Ino’s car and got out, not as impressed as Naruto and Karin were. Naruto’s jaw was open as he looked from right to left to right again. Karin glared as she studied the symmetrical columns that sat on the front patio down the length of the house. He decided to let the two of them have their moments, leisurely walking up to the front door and ringing the bell. It wasn’t long before a man answered, his long hair tied back and an apron fixed around his waist.

“Come in, come in! Steak’s just about done!” he said, patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

It was just as beautiful inside, with an open concept design and bright wooden floors. There were flowers everywhere, greenery stationed by every entrance and window, in the corners of the rooms, and even some sort of ivy weaving its way around the staircase. He knew Ino’s family ran a flower shop, but the love of their work might’ve been just a tad extreme. They obviously hadn’t heard the expression ‘don’t take your work home with you’.

Sasuke saw Ino and Sakura standing together, drinking what looked to be wine out of clear glasses. “Sasuke! Naruto! Karin!” Ino called, “I’m glad you came!” Sasuke was surprised that she remembered their names. Either Ino was a real people person, or Sakura talked about them too much. Maybe both.

Ino motioned them over as Naruto called out his greetings and Karin trailed behind, still scowling. Sasuke watched as Ino called out to two other people, one lanky with poor posture and the other, much larger one, absolutely stuffing himself on the cheese dip that the Yamanakas had left out.

“Guys, these are Sakura’s friends, Sasuke, Naruto, and Karin,” Ino said, gesturing to each of them as she spoke. Sasuke and Karin said nothing, but Naruto smiled and said ‘hi!’ when it was his turn. “As for these two, they’re my close friends from elementary school. This is Shikamaru,” the lanky one nodded, “and this is Chouji.”

“Have you guys tried the dip?” Chouji asked, sticking another chip in his face.

“Is it good? It smells so freaking delicious,” Naruto said, stepping closer to the table full of appetizers. Glutton.

“Naruto!” Sakura chided, pulling on his jacket sleeve, “Don’t fill up right before dinner!” Naruto smiled sheepishly.

“It just smells so good!” he said, eyeing Chouji’s plate. Chouji held his plate closer, as though Naruto might steal a bite. 

Ino laughed. “It’s fine, Sakura. I was going to have you guys meet Sai, too, but he suddenly got a lead at work and had to cancel.” she said, sighing a little.

“That’s totally fine, Ino!” Sakura said, swirling her wine glass a little. Sasuke found that he really, really wanted some alcohol in his system. There were too many people all gathered in a circle. “What does he do for work?”

“He’s an investigative reporter,” Ino replied easily, “He only does big stuff, though. No paparazzi gigs or anything. Oh, but Chouji’s in culinary school, and Shikamaru is, uh, self-employed.” Ino made hopeful eye contact with Sasuke, who said nothing. Karin was equally as participative, though instead of glaring at the furniture she was ogling an appetizer tray.

“You can help yourself, if you want,” Ino said, looking at Karin. Karin instantly dashed off to fill a small plate with as many tiny sausages and cheeses as she could. Sasuke knew it was his cue to exit the conversation, if he wanted, but the thought of standing awkwardly around a table while not eating made him averse to the idea.

“Culinary school? So you’re learning to cook?” Naruto asked. Chouji nodded, finishing a chip. “That’s pretty cool! Is that why you’re so f-”

Sakura stomped on Naruto’s foot, causing him to yelp as she nearly spilled some of her wine. “Oops, sorry! Thought I saw a bug,” she said sweetly.

Ino chimed in, probably trying to save the conversation. “Um, Chouji actually wants to run his own restaurant one day! Right?”

Chouji wiped at his face with a handkerchief from his pocket, nodding. “I want to run my own barbeque joint, with ribs and hot pot dinners! I would’ve brought some over, but Ino insisted that I bring my macaroni dish instead.”

“Your macaroni dish is killer, man,” Shikamaru chimed in. “‘Sides, ribs woulda clashed with Inoichi’s steak.” Shikamaru didn’t seem one for chatting, either, but Sasuke had noticed the eyes Ino was making at the two of them. It was almost funny how much Ino and Sakura were trying to impress each other. Maybe that’s what their workplaces competitions had really been about.

A woman, presumably Ino’s mother, popped her head out of the kitchen. “Ino? Would you help me set the table?”

“Of course, Mom!” Ino replied. Sakura followed after her, saying she’d help, too. That left Sasuke and Naruto alone with two people they didn’t know.

“So, you’re self-employed?” Naruto asked, genuinely curious, “”How does that work? Do you do tech stuff or something?”

“Something like that,” Shikamaru replied. It was a blatant lie and everyone knew it, save maybe Naruto. Chouji snickered from behind his chips.

“Well, I work outside retail- help people decide what plants to buy, load mulch, that kinda stuff. Sasuke- well, Sasuke has a lot of hobbies.” Naruto poked at Sasuke with his elbow playfully, smiling at him.

Shikamaru made eye contact with Sasuke. A part of him loathed being on the same work level as this guy, but he told himself that it wasn’t forever. It’s not like he wasn’t going to get a job eventually. He still had time before his savings ran out, and even after that he had the inheritance money. Not that he wanted to touch it.

Karin walked back over, her plate filled with crackers and cheese. She probably got tired of standing by herself. “So, you guys rich, too?” she asked, her mouth full. Naruto whispered a _‘Karin’_ under his breath to her, but she didn’t care.

Neither Shikamaru nor Chouji batted an eye at her question. Shikamaru shrugged as Chouji looked over at him. “Pretty much,” he said. Karin let out a puff of air, not liking the answer but appreciating the honesty.

Ino’s dad- Inoichi, Shikamaru had called him- walked in through the back door, hot steaks placed on a platter. “Steaks are done!” he called.

“Table’s set!” Ino called back. Her mother was transferring the sides everyone had brought to the table, making sure that the cloth napkins were set in perfect triangle shapes.

It was a little difficult to organize everyone’s seats, but Ino had it covered. She instructed Sasuke and the rest of the guests to sit in the middle of the table while Ino, her parents, and Sakura sat at the ends. Shikamaru and Chouji sat opposite Sasuke and Naruto, with Karin opposite Sakura who sat on Shikamaru’s right. The head of the table was Inoichi.

“Alright, let’s try these steaks, huh?” Inoichi said, placing a steak on everyone’s plate. Ino politely declined, opting instead to eat the green beans and salad. Sasuke thought it was strange that she wasn’t having anything that actually tasted good, but he supposed she must have particular tastes.

“This is really nice,” Sakura said, almost reverent, “Thank you all so much for having us over.”

Ino’s mother smiled. “It’s no problem, hun. We love the company, and Ino’s just absolutely crazy about you.”

“Mom!” Ino whined, embarrassed. Sakura blushed slightly.

“This macaroni’s fuckin’ phenomenal,” Karin said, practically gorging herself. Chouji seemed flattered.

“Of course! It’s my own recipe. The crust is an Akimichi family favorite.”

“Well, whatever you put in this, it needs to be in that restaurant you open up. This shit is great.” Karin punctuated her statement by getting seconds. _So she was listening the whole time._

Inoichi leaned across the table some, looking at Sasuke. “What’s got you so quiet, son?” he asked. Sakura laughed nervously.

“He’s not much of a talker,” she said. Sasuke felt weird being spoken for, as though he weren’t capable for himself.

Naruto snorted from beside Sasuke. “Puh-lease. Sasuke’s a huge talker, you just gotta get him interested in the conversation. Otherwise he just… what’s the word? Disassociates?”

Inoichi took another bite of his steak. Sasuke followed suit. “Well, what are your interests, Sasuke?” he asked. Sasuke took a bite of mashed potatoes.

“I like true crime,” he answered honestly, “Sometimes psychology, too.”

He expected the awkward silence that usually followed such an admission, but found none, Instead, Inoichi practically glowed. “That so?” he asked. Sasuke nodded. “Well, you’ve come to the right place! That stuff’s my whole job!”

Sasuke furrowed his brow, confused. “I thought you ran a flower shop?” Ino and her parents laughed. Sasuke didn’t know what was so funny.

“Pretty much the opposite,” Ino said, “Dad’s a criminal analyst. He does profiling and interrogations and stuff.” Sasuke subconsciously sat up a little straighter, suddenly interested. Inoichi noticed.

“No one ever wants to hear about my work!” he chuckled, “Well, not really. Except that Sai kid Ino brings around. We can talk criminology anytime, Sasuke.”

Sasuke wouldn’t shut up after that. It turned out that Inoichi had recently helped catch a serial killer that Sasuke had been researching for years off and on, a man that picked up sex workers and hitch hikers on his truck routes and disposed of their bodies along the same stretches of highway and back roads that they were abducted from. Inoichi helped narrow down the suspect pool, and his team had used DNA evidence on all the suspects to finally nail the guy.

“Is he striking a plea deal?” Sasuke asked. They had long since finished dinner. Ino, her mother, Sakura, and Naruto were all helping to clean up. Naruto kept asking every seven seconds what to do with what he was holding, being less helpful than if he’d just sat down. It was the gesture that counted, Sasuke supposed.

“Can’t say,” Inoichi said, shaking his head. “Even if I knew, I can’t release that kind of information.”

“I understand. But based on his psychology alone, do you think he’s the type to brag about his kills? Will he have some type of list? Or is he the type to not admit to anything if the court can’t prove it?”

Inoichi rubbed the back of his neck. “Man, you really do sound like Ino’s friend. Look like him, too.” Sasuke didn’t see how that was pertinent. “I’ll tell you this,” Inoichi leaned in closer, looking around them. Shikamaru and Chouji were talking about something to do with tupperware and leftovers while Karin poked at the last of her macaroni. If anyone, she would be the one to listen in.

Inoichi lowered his voice. “The man’s a practiced killer. With how brazen he got towards the end, it wouldn’t surprise me if he had over a hundred victims.”

Naruto circled the table, sitting back down in his chair. He leaned in close to Sasuke’s face. “What are we whispering about?” he asked, voice low. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, Inoichi and Naruto following his lead and doing the same.

“They’re talking about what happens when you hitchhike,” Karin bit out. Naruto winced. Inoichi noticed the exchange but didn’t comment.

“That Sai kid that I’ve been mentioning- he’s doing some piece on human trafficking. I’m sure you’ve heard about how many high-risk people have been going missing lately. I’m sure he could use some help, or at least an ear to listen. You can ask Ino for his number if you’re interested.” Inoichi leveled Sasuke with a heavy gaze.

Naruto nudged Sasuke with his arm. “Dude, Sasuke, that's so cool! You should call him!” Sasuke was tempted, and a little cautious. He wasn’t anything special, just an armchair detective. He doubted he could offer the reporter guy anything useful.

“I’ll think about it,” Sasuke replied.

“Who wants dessert?” Ino’s mom called out, walking out of the kitchen with a large chocolate cake. Ino followed behind her with brownies.

“Dessert would be great,” Chouji said. Contrary to the nonchalance in his voice, there was fire in his eyes as he sat up straighter and readied his fork. Ino’s mother giggled, placing the cake down and readying a knife to slice it.

Neither Ino nor Shikamaru had any dessert, Shikamaru claiming that watching Chouji eat was already exhausting him. Chouji had thirds while Naruto had to stop after seconds. Both of them had eaten heavily during dinner, too. Sasuke thought he understood what Shikamaru meant after seeing Naruto eat yet another brownie.

Sasuke stopped interrogating Inoichi after dinner, instead letting him talk to Naruto and Karin. He seemed to sense that Karin was hostile, and kept his interactions with her short and proactive. She was short with him a few times, but all he would do was make a joke and give her back some more space. Sasuke thought he could never do that with a person. He was always much more reactive to rudeness.

Naruto was much more open and by the end of the night had befriended everyone in attendance. Sasuke watched him fling an arm around Shikamaru and tease him lightly, Shikamaru shaking his head and smiling lightly in return. He’d even managed to get some tips from Chouji on how to keep his foods from burning. Sasuke saw them all trade numbers.

Ino was cautious as she approached Karin and asked for her number. To Sasuke’s surprise, Karin gave it. And not just a fake number, either- Sasuke never saved contacts in his phone, and that 555-36-something number sounded too familiar. Ino asked for Sasuke’s number afterwards. He had to pull out his phone to give it to her because he didn’t have it memorized.

After another hour or so of jokes and storytelling, it was time to go. Sakura hitched a ride back in Sasuke’s car, kissing Ino goodnight as she walked out of the door.

“They’re so good for each other,” Naruto said from beside Sasuke, the two of them already in the car with Karin. “I’m glad Sakura’s found someone who makes her happy.”

Karin laughed humorlessly from behind him. “I guess the three of us aren’t exactly trucking along in that area, huh.”

Naruto leaned his head on his palm, elbow against the window. “I guess not. But it’ll happen, eventually. We all have a soulmate out there.”

“Soulmate?” Sasuke asked. Leave it to Naruto to believe in such things. Karin groaned at the mention of the word.

“Yeah, a soulmate! Someone that you’re just meant to be with.” He looked up at Sakura and Ino as they waved goodbye, hands lingering together as Sakura stepped away. “I can’t wait to meet mine. When I do, I’ll woo their socks off. I’m talking flowers, chocolate, the whole nine yards.”

Karin sniffed. “Yeah, sure. My soulmate’s gonna have to have some low fuckin’ standards, and I’m not into that.”

Naruto turned around in his seat. “Don’t say that! You’re amazing. One day, you’ll meet someone who can see through that cranky shell of yours and love you for you. And I bet you’ll treat them just as good- like a prince. Or princess,” he added.

Karin rolled her eyes as Sakura opened up her door and sat down, waving at Ino and her parents who still stood in their doorway. Sasuke took off right after she put on her seatbelt. “Well, what’d you guys think?” she asked.

“Not bad for rich fuckers,” Karin said.

“I had a great time! Everyone was really nice!” Naruto flashed Sakura a smile. Sakura smiled back, a little hesitantly.

“Sasuke? What’d you think?” Sakura asked him nervously. He wasn’t sure why his opinion would matter to her, but he decided to be honest.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Karin put a hand in the air, interjecting with, “Oh, yeah, the food was fucking phenomenal. I mean that macaroni? Those steaks? I wish I wouldn’t have eaten so many crackers just so I could’ve had more.”

Naruto agreed with her. “The brownies were great, too.” Naruto turned in his seat slightly, facing Sasuke with eagerness. “Oh yeah! Are you gonna call that Sai guy?”

Sakura picked her head up from off the window. “Sai?” she asked, “Why would you talk to him?”

“No special reason,” Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with disbelief.

“No reason? Sasuke! A professional crime guy said you should help someone whose whole life revolves around the stuff. I’m pretty sure that’s a huge deal!!”

Sakura sat forward, her hands resting beside Naruto’s headrest. “Whoa, Mr. Yamanaka wants you to help Sai investigate? Never thought I’d say this, but Naruto’s right.” Naruto let out a small ‘hey!’ as Sakura rummaged around in her purse, pulling out her phone. “I’m asking Ino for his number.”

Sasuke flexed his fingers against the steering wheel. “I don’t know if I’m going to ask him anything. I don’t have any experience with this kind of stuff.”

Naruto looked back at Sakura, who replied with a “That’s fine. I’m just sending you his number so that you don’t have to ask for it later.”

Naruto smiled. “Hey, what a night this turned out to be! Karin got free food, I got cooking tips, Sakura got to enjoy a night with her girlfriend, and Sasuke’s making some job connections! Isn’t that great?”

Both Karin and Sakura were quiet except for two grunts that showed they were at least half-paying attention. “I’m telling you guys,” Naruto continued, “the world’s looking up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment and kudos! I really appreciate the feedback! Let me know what you've liked, and what sort of interactions you're looking forward to ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

Naruto, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be right. Things were looking up, and that scared Sasuke. In his experience, good things happening meant that bad things were right around the corner.

Sasuke stood on the balcony, finishing off his second cigarette. The day’s session had been stressful, with Sasuke recounting the events that followed his brother’s death and how he felt about his own actions since then. He felt that his inability to pick himself up soon afterward marked him as incapable and flawed. That he was weak for still struggling.

He and Atsuko worked on reframing Sasuke’s actions in a more forgiving light. He was just a kid who had suffered a great loss. After having his life’s goal ripped away in an instant, it only made sense that he had panicked and spiraled. It made sense that he was still suffering, even now.

Recounting his most traumatic memories and attempting to offer himself some type of compassion left Sasuke feeling drained. His mind raced with thoughts about who he was, who he was supposed to be, and what he should be doing instead of standing here, feeling sorry for himself. Another part of his brain thought that maybe Atsuko was right, maybe he wasn’t weak or pathetic. He tried to hold onto that.

He put out his cigarette on an empty trellis that Naruto had brought home before stepping inside, untensing slightly at the warm air and familiar smell. He spotted Karin in the kitchen, her pajamas on and her feet in colorful, fuzzy socks. She seemed to be making some coffee and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “Want some?” she asked, gesturing to her own cup of coffee. It was freshly brewed and Sasuke could smell the creamer she’d put in it. It smelled like burnt vanilla.

“No, I’ll get some in a minute,” he said. Karin shrugged, taking a sip out of her large green mug. She’d stolen it from a thrift store when she’d first left her dad’s house about four years ago. Sasuke remembered that she couch surfed for almost a year before she found her own place. When Sasuke moved out, she immediately moved in with him, quitting her warehouse job to follow writing. Sasuke had no idea who she wrote for now.

His therapy session flashed through his mind again. He wondered, briefly, how Karin had put up with him during his years of treatment, when he wasn’t sure of who he was or what he should do minute to minute. Somehow, through all of that, he had a few people who stuck with him. Saw something in him worth keeping.

“Karin.”

“Hm?” Karin peaked her head out from behind her mug.

Sasuke hesitated. “...Thank you,” he said finally. 

Karin looked at him, confused, before taking another sip of her coffee. “Uh, no problem? What for?” she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, walking past her to grab his own coffee. “No reason. I was just thinking about when we were younger.”

Sasuke always drank his coffee black. He’d rather the bitter taste of coffee and nicotine than whatever sugary substance Karin flavored her beverages with. Even her water usually had some sort of powder in it.

Karin smirked. “Ah, you mean when you totally lost control of your marbles?” Sasuke didn’t think it needed to be put that way, but he supposed she was right. “Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours, no thanks are necessary. Besides, ‘s not like you were the worst person to deal with. Suigetsu exists.”

It was quiet for a moment as Karin sipped her coffee and Sasuke brewed another pot.

“Suigetsu said Jugo might come to visit,” Karin said. That made Sasuke pause. He hadn’t seen Jugo since high school.

“I’m surprised he still talks to him after what happened,” Sasuke replied, turning to face Karin, coffee in hand. It wasn’t often that they talked like this, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

Karin took a long sip from her mug. “Me too. I guess literally being partners in crime makes you, like, bonded or some shit.”

“Probably. When is he coming?”

Karin shrugged. “Dunno. Might be in a week or a year as far as I know.” That was about as specific as Suigetsu usually was. “It’s crazy,” Karin continued, “he’s gonna be, like, a whole ‘nother person now.”

“Maybe.” Sasuke said. He doubted Jugo had changed that much. People tended to stay the same.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Karin asked, “You think he hasn’t?”

“Well, have you?”

Karin rolled her eyes. “I’ve just always been great. No need to change perfection. You, on the other hand, have changed completely since Suigetsu’s college stunt. I bet Jugo did the same.”

There was a creak from the hallway as Naruto stepped out and sleepily walked to the kitchen. He rubbed at his eyes as he walked, awake uncharacteristically early.

Karin seemed to think the same thing. “What’s got your ass up so early?” she asked, moving out of Naruto’s way as he reached for a cup.

“Early shift,” he replied, yawning. “Tenten called in sick and someone needs to cover her.”

“Didn’t you just work late last night?” Karin finished off the rest of her coffee.

Naruto poured himself a glass of milk. “Mmhm. But it’s fine, I’ll just nap after work.” He turned around to face the two of them in the now crowded kitchen. Sasuke considered moving to the living room. “Whatcha guys got going on today?”

“Same as you. Work.” Karin replied. Both she and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, expecting him to answer Naruto’s question.

Sasuke thought for a moment. “I might go to the gym.” He’d gone yesterday, but he wasn’t feeling very sore so he might as well go again.

Naruto looked at him with disbelief. “That’s boring! Do something fun if you’re not busy!”

“Oh, and you’re the expert on fun?” Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Naruto puffed. “Hell yeah I am! And I know for a fact that you’re gonna shrivel up from boringness if you don’t get out more and do something!”

Karin clicked her tongue. “You are pretty boring, Sasuke,” she said. A part of Sasuke felt offended. He wasn’t boring.

“I’m not boring,” he stated. Both Naruto and Karin looked at him patronizingly. “What?”

Naruto seemed to have an idea. “Okay, if you’re not boring, go out with me and Gaara tonight.”

“Gaara?” Karin asked, before making the connection. “Ah, you mean loverboy.”

Naruto looked confused for a moment. “Oh, you mean ‘cause of the tattoo? Yeah, that’s him!” Sasuke cringed inwardly. “He invited me out later. You should come, Sasuke!”

Sasuke cringed harder. Karin couldn’t stop a teasing smile. “Yeah, Sasuke, you should go. I bet Gaara would love it if you joined in on his time with Naruto.” Naruto nodded, clearly not understanding the situation.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sasuke said. He really didn’t want to third-wheel Naruto and Gaara, and the thought of Naruto bringing Sasuke almost made him pity Gaara. Even if it was objectively pretty funny.

Naruto looked at him, pouting. “C’mon, please? I promise you’ll have fun!”

“You do need to get out more,” Karin said honestly, no longer smirking.

Sasuke knew that he should leave the apartment. He also knew that Karin, Naruto, and his therapist would want him to go. Naruto’s puppy dog eyes glistened across from him. Sasuke supposed that even if he third wheeled, it would at least be a little satisfactory to cockblock Gaara.

“Fine.” Sasuke relented. Naruto cheered.

Sasuke didn’t know what time to be ready by. He also didn’t know what they were going to be doing. He’d been regretting his answer all day, wanting to steer clear of interacting with people as much as possible. Naruto had seemed so relieved that Sasuke had agreed, though, that Sasuke didn’t want to back out now.

True to his word, Naruto took about an hour’s nap after he got home from work. It was four in the afternoon when Naruto knocked on Sasuke’s door, loudly asking if he was ready. It startled Sasuke half to death, causing him to scratch his pencil across the crossword puzzle he’d been doing. 

It was four-thirty when Gaara showed up, knocking at the door. It irritated Sasuke that Gaara showed up at the door instead of just calling to say he was outside. Neither he nor Naruto needed a chauffeur out of their own apartment.

Naruto was chatty the second they started making their way to Gaara’s car. It was small but nice, which made sense. He’d heard from Gaara himself that his father had been some sort of politician. He had no idea what the man did now.

Naruto fastened himself into the passenger seat. “So, where to, Gaara?”

“I had planned on watching a movie and going to dinner,” Gaara answered, making eyes at Sasuke from the rearview mirror, “but I suppose that we can do something else.”

“That still sounds fun,” Naruto said, “but Sasuke hates movies. I told him we’d show him a good time tonight.”

Gaara said nothing. Sasuke couldn’t tell if he was pissed or not. The man always had the same expression on his face when he wasn’t looking at Naruto.

And there it was again. The cringe. Part of Sasuke wanted to throw himself out of the car.

“Whaddya wanna do, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, turning around in his seat. “We could go to a club-”

“No drinking.” Sasuke interrupted.

“Why not?” Naruto asked.

“Because, dumbass, that’s all you ever do.”

Naruto crossed his arms. “Fuck you too, I guess.”

Gaara glanced at the both of them, gauging their interaction. He then trained his eyes back on the road. Sasuke had no idea where he was driving to.

“There’s an exhibit I’d like to see on ancient Egypt at the museum. It closes at seven.”

Naruto perked up. “So, mummies? That’s sweet! Sasuke loves dead people.” Gaara let out a disinterested ‘hm’. “Man, you two really do have so much in common. I’m surprised you don’t hang out more.”

Neither Gaara nor Sasuke responded to that statement.

Naruto babbled on the rest of the ride, telling Gaara what he’d been up to lately and asking Gaara what he’d been doing in turn. Sasuke found that Gaara’s life was just as boring as his own. Supposedly, Gaara held some sort of local government position that Naruto thought was “the coolest thing ever.”

Sasuke didn’t believe in the government, and by proxy thought that Gaara was a tool. As Gaara explained the passing of some bill that would have a drastic effect on the local economy, Sasuke decided to stare out his window. It was a nice day out. People were walking, wearing fuzzy coats and holding hands.

“That’s pretty cool! Right, Sasuke?” Naruto said from the passenger seat.

Sasuke glanced at him. “I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Naruto frowned. Gaara was presumably unphased. “Well, Mister Above-It-All, what have _you_ been up to lately?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke looked back out of the window. “Nothing much,” he responded flatly, “Nothing that could hold _your_ attention span.” It took a second for Naruto to register the slight jab for what it was. He responded with a quick “hey!”, shoving at Sasuke’s knee playfully. Sasuke caught Gaara looking at him again.

“Naruto,” Gaara began, retraining his eyes on the road, “about what we discussed last time… Have you given it any more thought?”

Naruto tensed ever so slightly, but tried to seem nonchalant. “Oh, uh, yeah! Honestly, I still don’t really know. I mean, it sounds really nice, but I couldn’t ask you to do that for me.”

Sasuke furrowed his brow. “What’s this about?”

Naruto glanced back at him. “Oh, so now you’re interested, huh?” he asked, forcing a smile. He turned back to face the front. “It’s nothing, really. Gaara just offered me a job.”

“With the government?” Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

“It’s a good one,” Gaara continued, talking mostly to Naruto, “and even as an assistant, you wouldn’t be grabbing anyone coffee. We need someone like you. I need someone like you.”

Naruto fiddled with the hem of his orange jacket. “You’d have a tangible effect,” Gaara continued, “and I know how much you love helping people.”

“I just- I know, but… I don’t think I’m cut out for an office job,” Naruto said, not making eye contact with anyone, “I like the sunshine, ya know?”

“It’s winter,” Gaara stated.

Naruto huffed. “That’s not- Well, it is what I mean, but summer’s gonna come again, and I don’t want to be stuck inside. And I wanna help people, but I gotta be able to _see_ it, ya know?”

Gaara didn’t miss a beat. “You are too bright a person for such a small position. I know you too well, and the fact is that you will reach more people in the government than by selling dirt. You and I are both aware that you are considering quitting, anyway.”

Naruto’s head snapped up towards Gaara. “Hey, Sasuke doesn’t need to know that!”

“You’re quitting your job? I thought you liked it?” Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him, ashamed.

“I do, it’s just- I don’t know, like Gaara said, I just feel like I should be doing more with my life. I don’t wanna be there forever.”

“Where would you go?” Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

The car slowed to a stop as Gaara pulled into a parking space. “You could work with me. Help people. Get paid something livable.” Naruto moved to unfasten his seatbelt, catching Gaara’s line of sight in the process. “Just give it more thought,” Gaara said, his facial features softening. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke felt that he was a part of an intimate moment that he shouldn’t have been around for. It was pathetic, really, how whipped Gaara was. He wondered why Gaara didn’t just tell Naruto already, the dumbass would never get it on his own.

Naruto led them inside the museum, picking his head up and loudly observing everything he saw. “Do you guys see that giant dinosaur statue over there? Think they’d let us climb it?”

“No,” Gaara and Sasuke answered at the same time. Naruto turned around to look at both of them, smiling.

Admission tickets to museums are ungodly expensive, Sasuke decided. They charged double digits per exhibit for different time slots, which hardly seemed fair. He could’ve sworn that museums were cheaper as a child, though back then he hadn’t been the one paying.

Gaara offered to pay for Naruto’s and Sasuke’s tickets, which Naruto refused on Sasuke’s and his own behalf. The gesture irritated Sasuke worse than if Gaara had just said, “I have more money than you, you little jobless maggot.”

“So just how dead are these mummies?” Naruto asked, hands behind his head. “D’ya think we’ll actually see one?”

“Of course we will, dumbass, that’s the whole point,” Sasuke said, stuffing his ticket into his pocket after letting an employee check it. Naruto didn’t retaliate, opting instead to run up to one of the displays and point at it.

“Check it! This looks just like something out of Skyrim!” Naruto said, pointing at a small clay jar. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Gaara asked, “What’s Skyrim?”

The next seven minutes were filled with Naruto explaining all he could remember about a video game he’d played at Kiba’s house back in high school. Sasuke was bored by the conversation and walked ahead, reading the plaques’ descriptions on embalming and mummification. He’d once read of a serial killer doing modern day mummification with his victims, and wondered if he’d been inspired by a boring trip, too.

Well, it wasn’t all bad. Mummies were objectively pretty interesting to read about, even if he’d already learned this stuff back in elementary school.

“Sasuke! Look at this one!” Naruto whisper-yelled from behind him. Sasuke reluctantly joined him.

“What?”

“Doesn’t this one look kinda like Suigetsu?” he snickered, pointing at a photo of an old, recovered mummy. The plaque said that it had been found drying in the desert, unburied by the wind.

“Be respectful,” Sasuke chided, even though Naruto was right.

Naruto nudged him with his elbow. “Oh, are you scared that you’re gonna get cursed, Sasuke? Face the wrath of the mummy?”

“Big words from someone afraid of ghosts,” Sasuke retorted. Naruto was the biggest scaredy-cat he knew when it came to hauntings and the occult.

“What? I’m not afraid of anything!” Naruto lied, trying to appear bigger than he was, “‘Sides, curses aren’t real, right, Gaara?”

Gaara gestured to a double-door entrance to their right, underneath a banner that read ‘Curses’ in papyrus font. Naruto paled slightly. “I’m- I’m just gonna check that out real quick,” he said hurriedly, walking away. Gaara watched him leave, eyes lingering until Naruto disappeared completely.

Anger coiled itself in Sasuke’s gut. He chalked it up to his confusion as to why Gaara didn’t just grow a pair and tell Naruto how he felt, already.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Sasuke bit out, not realizing his words were said aloud until he heard them.

Gaara didn’t ask him what he meant. “He’s interested in someone else,” he replied.

“Who?” Sasuke asked.

“It’s not my place to say,” Gaara said, turning to level him with a heavy look. His face didn’t look any different, but Sasuke could tell. He was longing. “Though I believe the only ones who do not know are you and Naruto himself.”

Sasuke frowned, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said,” Gaara replied. Sasuke really hated this guy.

“Then why do you still hang around him? If he doesn’t return your feelings?” Sasuke didn’t know why he bothered to ask, but part of him was curious.

Gaara stared at him for a moment. “You’ve never been in love, have you?” he asked- no, observed. His gaze made Sasuke feel exposed, like he was naked and giving a presentation on the first day of school.

It was at this point that Naruto rushed from the exhibit doors and grabbed Gaara’s arm. “Gaara, I think I have a week to live,” he said, serious. Sasuke let out a puff of air despite himself.

Naruto looked at him with a worried expression. “Don’t laugh! That’s what I just read in there! Facts don’t lie, Sasuke!”

“You’re right, you’re going to die. All because of a stupid joke.” Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from teasing.

Naruto gripped Gaara’s sleeve tighter. “Gaara, we have one week to sample all the ramen in this country as possible. I can’t get my passport in time to do any more than that.”

Gaara looked at the hands on his arm before looking back up at Naruto. “You won’t die,” he stated.

“But the museum says-”

“It’s just an exhibit.”

Gaara spent the next five minutes trying to convince Naruto that the curse of the mummy wasn’t real, and when that failed he instead focused on convincing him that it only went for archaeologists. When Naruto finally relented, he began dragging Gaara by the arm through the exhibit, pointing out all the things he found cool. Every few minutes he would check to make sure Sasuke was still with them.

It was at this point that Sasuke felt… not great, for joining. Knowing what he knew now about Gaara, that he wasn’t just an arrogant prick but instead an arrogant prick with human feelings. Human feelings about Naruto, of all people. Someone so dumb that he was giving Gaara exactly what he wanted in the worst way possible. Gaara allowed himself to be pulled from exhibit to exhibit, listening to Naruto’s stupid ramblings with a small smile on his face.

It was at this point that Sasuke asked himself: _Am I the asshole here?_

“Sasuke!” Naruto called, “Gaara’s gonna treat us to ramen after!”

Caught off guard, Sasuke felt himself close off. “No thanks, I’m not hungry,” he lied. Naruto looked concerned, letting go of Gaara’s arm and walking towards Sasuke. Gaara waited for them by the exit.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “It’s almost six thirty.” Sasuke nodded, feeling his appetite melt away. 

“I’m not feeling well,” Sasuke said.

Naruto tilted his head, then turned to call back to Gaara. “Nevermind, Gaara! Could you just take us home?” Gaara nodded. 

Sasuke was confused. “Us? Don’t you love ramen?”

Naruto shrugged. “Well, yeah! But you’re not feeling well. Besides, I’m not gonna make Gaara do all that just for me if we’re dropping you off already.”

“He would, though. I don’t think he’d mind,” Sasuke hinted. 

Naruto didn’t catch it. “Nah, we can always get ramen again some other time! Let’s get you home.” Now it was Sasuke’s turn to have his arm tugged on, Naruto pulling him towards the exit. Gaara said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kin gaara so hard, I swear. Poor guy.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Chapter Eight

Sasuke preferred it when Sakura had been alone. Before she would simply leave and come home, quiet and discrete. Now Sakura and Ino were practically inseparable, with Sakura either on the phone with her or Ino dropping her off from her shifts. Sakura would be a giggling mess when she got home, and sometimes she would call Ino before bed and giggle even more. Sasuke could hear them bantering and teasing from inside his room even when he was trying to get to sleep.

Karin had called Sakura out on it one day, but nothing came of it. Naruto had defended Sakura, and Suigetsu wasn’t bothered enough to give a shit. Sasuke invested in a pair of soundproof headphones for when he slept on his back at night. No more “I love you”s or “Right back at you, Ino-pig!”s. Just sweet, sweet silence.

As it was, Sakura and the rest of the loud ones were gone, leaving just Sasuke and maybe Karin. He sipped his coffee and continued reading an article on his phone about a recent disappearance. It was from a blog that also talked about urban legends, so the validity was a shot in the dark, but it’s not like any big news outlets would cover the lives of people who didn’t thrive in society.

The name on the article didn’t ring any bells. The picture was of some brunette man in a kimono, making a disinterested face at the camera. The blog speculated a serial killer, aliens, or even a government conspiracy. Sasuke read all of it before concluding that the man had run away with the student he’d probably been sleeping with. The article said they’d been ‘close’, which didn’t take much reading between the lines.

Sasuke’s phone buzzed. The notification popped up with Naruto’s name.

_**heyyyyy will u drive me 2night pls???** _

_**No.** _

It was a few seconds before Sasuke’s scrolling was interrupted again.

_**but !! u promised!! and i can make it worth ur while ;))** _

Sasuke paused. _**I’m listening.**_

Naruto sent Sasuke a blurry picture of what looked like three packs of cherry tomatoes in a shopping basket. He must’ve been at the store again. Sasuke’s stomach growled loudly just then, speaking for him.

_**Fine. Make it four packs.** _

Sasuke drummed his fingers against the laminated wooden counter of the bar, wondering why anyone would ever submit themselves to the mind-numbing boredom of a football game. No matter how much he stared at the tv screen, he couldn’t bring himself to care about any of the pixelated men with random numbers displayed proudly on their backs.

Still, he pretended. The bartender woman had been bothering him from the moment he sat down. She only feigned focus elsewhere when he’d blatantly ignored her in favor of the flatscreen above her head. The boredom of screaming newscasters was infinitely more tolerable than she was.

“What the hell did you say to me?” A slightly slurred, cracking voice was shouting from the pool table across the room. Sasuke turned to see what the idiot was yelling about now.

Naruto was standing next to the pool table, a cue stick gripped tightly in his left hand. His right hand was on the green felt of the table as he either trembled with rage or fought to steady himself. Probably both, judging by the three empty beers and the fact that they’d only arrived maybe twenty minutes ago.

A man with black hair and a crop top put his hands up defensively. Sasuke was too far away to clearly hear what the man said, but whatever it was made the room grow quiet. There was a beat where Naruto lost his grip on his cue stick, accidentally dropping it. The loud clatter made it apparent that everyone in the building was now listening to the escalating verbal battle.

Naruto let out a series of flustered sounds, searching for words and not finding them. “I- I- You-”

A man in a hoodie and ridiculous glasses stepped forward. “You two should calm down. Why? Because otherwise-”

Naruto didn’t seem to notice him as he stepped into the black-haired man’s personal space, grabbing him by the collar. “I don’t know what kind of bullshit you’re trying to say, but you better knock it off!”

“I’m sure that there are lots of things you don’t know. I’m just saying that even though you’re a few inches short down there, I’ll still let you ride my ‘cue stick’. Understand?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened for a moment, not expecting to hear _that_ tonight, if ever.

Naruto’s fist flew forwards toward the man’s jaw, barely making contact as the man twisted out of his grip. The room erupted with noise as Naruto continued to throw himself at the man with every ounce of rage he had.

The man dodged Naruto’s fists left and right, easily stepping away and standing behind the many tables and stools the bar had to offer. The bartender shouted from beside Sasuke something about calling the cops, but there was nothing in her voice to suggest she’d go through with it.

“Did I strike a nerve?” the man asked. “Honesty can be painful, I’ve heard.”

“Shut up already! Stop running so I can hit you!” Naruto tried to swing at him from behind a stool and nearly tripped himself in the process.

Sasuke decided that he needed to get Naruto out of here before he hurt himself. Or worse, broke something. Sasuke dropped a twenty on the counter as he stood up, hoping to avoid any fuss from the bartender.

Naruto swung a wide right hook, leaving himself open. His opponent ducked, wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist, and used Naruto’s momentum to his advantage as he then flipped the other onto the pool table. Naruto landed on his back with a loud thud, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke was beside him almost immediately.

“Who are you?” the man asked. Sasuke didn’t spare him a glance.

“None of your business,” he replied, pulling Naruto into a sitting position. Naruto blinked slowly, groaning as Sasuke tugged on his arm. He made direct eye contact with the man.

Sasuke held Naruto firmly as Naruto wriggled against him. “Sasuke, let go! I’m gonna kick this guy’s ass!”

“No, you and I are going home. _Now_.”

Sasuke pulled a struggling Naruto to the front doors, ignoring the stares and jeers from dozens of patrons who wanted to see the fight’s continuation. Didn’t these people have anything better to do with their lives?

“Fine! But I’m coming for you, jackass!” Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

“Coming for me? Even when you’re going home with another man? How shameless.”

Naruto let out one last garbled screech as Sasuke finally, _finally_ hauled them both out into the street.

Naruto was still pouting even as Sasuke put their car in reverse. “I still don’t see why we had to leave,” he said, his arms crossed ridiculously over his chest.

Sasuke ‘tch’ed, the adrenaline from stopping a bar fight between a dumbass and an even bigger dumbass named Naruto making him feel on edge. “Because, moron, you can’t just start swinging in public places!”

“But he started it!” Naruto insisted.

“I’m sure he did,” Sasuke said. He paused. “What did he say to you, anyway?”

Naruto didn’t reply right away, prompting Sasuke to glance at him after a few moments. Naruto’s entire face and ears were tinged red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head. “Nothing worth repeating,” he murmured.

Sasuke already disagreed with that.

“Honestly! Assholes think that just because they wear black and are good with words that they can just do whatever the hell they want!” A pause. “Uh, no offense.”

“None taken.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes, the humming of the heat vents and the nearly inaudible voices on the radio keeping the pair company. Naruto fiddled with a loose string at the hem of his jacket.

“Hey Sasuke, how come you don’t have a girlfriend?” he asked, voice filled with genuine curiosity. Sasuke would’ve found the question harsh had it come from anyone else.

“I’m gay,” he stated.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke so fast that it nearly startled him. “Woah, wait, really? Since when?”

Sasuke furrowed his brow. “Since always? Naruto, we’ve lived together for over a year now. Literally everyone knows.”

“I didn’t! I didn’t know!” Naruto sat back in his seat, eyes darting around rapidly. “This changes everything, Sasuke!”

Sasuke felt his heart thud. A distant part of his mind wondered if Naruto was going to be creeped out by being near him. It was strange. Sasuke had always assumed Naruto was an ally, considering his friendship with Sakura.

“And how, exactly, does that change anything?” Sasuke asked, voice tinged with venom. Naruto didn’t seem to notice.

“Because! Now you can be my wingman! Now that I know you’re not competition, this’ll be so much easier!”

Sasuke felt himself relax a little. He felt foolish, jumping to conclusions like that. “Idiot. I’m not helping you con some woman into giving you her number.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “What? How come?”

“The last thing this world needs is for you to breed.”

“Hmph! Yeah, right!” Naruto said, crossing his arms again. “You’re probably just trying to keep me for yourself. Well, too bad, Sasuke! Dark and broody is so not my type.”

Sasuke smiled a little, in spite of himself. “Your type seems to be lesbians, which isn’t working out for you so far.”

Naruto punched Sasuke’s arm, causing them to swerve a little. Sasuke swatted back at him while trying to drive straight, accidentally poking Naruto in the stomach and pushing roughly against his nose. Naruto laughed, and Sasuke saw his face light up in the same way it always did.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a cat, but Suigetsu is allergic.”

“Mm-hm. Is there any reason why?” Atsuko asked.

Sasuke frowned. “That he’s allergic?”

“What? No, a reason why you want a cat.”

Sasuke thought for a moment. “I don’t know. It’d be nice, I think, to have some company.”

“Are you lonely?” Atsuko asked. Sasuke bristled at the question.

“No.”

“Then why the cat?”

Sasuke paused. “I’m not lonely,” he said, “if anything I’m around people too much. Even after that, I’m getting out and… talking to people, like you’ve been saying to do.”

“You can be around people and still be lonely, Sasuke,” Atsuko replied. “Is there anyone right now that you feel particularly close to?”

The clock ticked five times as Sasuke stayed silent.

Atsuko clicked her pen. “So why the cat?”

“Cats don’t ask questions, and they’re mostly self-sufficient. It’d be a more tolerable roommate,” Sasuke explained.

“A roommate that likes scratches behind the ears?”

“... Yes.”

“Can I say what I think?” Atsuko asked, putting down her pen and paper. She waited for Sasuke’s nod. “I think you’re looking for a companion. One that won’t judge you, a companion that waits for you to get home and relies on you, and loves you. I think you want a cat to feel needed and to express love again. That’s what I think.”

Sasuke’s face heated, and he decided that it was from anger. “No, that’s not right.”

“Then, please, correct me.”

Sasuke opened his mouth, then shut it. Atsuko waited patiently as Sasuke gathered his thoughts. He knew Atsuko wasn’t wrong, but when she put it like that, it made him seem… Needy. Emotional. And that made him feel weak.

“I just want a cat. That’s all.” Sasuke stated decisively.

Atsuko smiled at him. “I think that would be good for you. What are you going to do about Suigetsu’s allergy?”

“He’ll live. Probably. It’s not like I’m getting one today.”

In fact, Sasuke waited an entire week before getting a cat. He cleared it with absolutely none of his roommates, instead nervously bringing home a cat from a local shelter after deciding the night before. He had no idea whether or not this cat was going to shit on his carpet and tear up his furniture.

When he opened the door, both Suigetsu and Karin were in the living room.

“What the fuck is that?” They both asked simultaneously. Sasuke set the carrier and food down, along with a single bag from the local pet store, before closing and locking the door behind him.

Sasuke said nothing, the soft ‘meow’ coming from the carrier answering for him. Karin set her coffee down and turned around on the couch. “Did I just hear a meow? Did you get a fucking cat?”

Suigetsu looked disgusted. “What the hell, man? Are you trying to kill me?”

“You’ll live.” Sasuke stated, crouching down to the little metal door and slowly opening it. Karin shot up and rushed to Sasuke’s side, bending over to steal a peek at the new animal. Suigetsu stayed on the opposite end of the room.

The cat slowly stepped out, taking in its surroundings with big green eyes. Its long, white fur was sure to get on everything and everyone, but Sasuke didn’t care.

Karin inhaled sharply. “She’s pretty as fuck! Where’d you get her?”

Sasuke knew Karin was guessing the gender, but she got it right. “Shelter. Her old owner died.”

“Well that’s depressing,” Karin said, reaching her hand out. The cat sniffed it before rubbing her head on Karin’s palm. “Look! Look! She likes me!”

Sasuke stuck his hand on and the cat repeated her motion, adding in a small ‘meow’.

“That thing’s pure evil! Don’t let it fool you! It’s probably thinking about how to dig its claws into your fucking skin,” Suigetsu said, still keeping his distance.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Karin replied, petting the cat’s back while Sasuke scratched its ears. “Does she have a name, Sasuke?”

“Cleo. Like Cleopatra.”

“I like it. It’s kinda sassy.”

Suigetsu scoffed, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a box of peanut butter crackers. “Whatever. Cats suck, you’ll see.”

Sasuke went about putting away the treats and crate, trying to find space for the cat food and remembering he needed a water bowl as well as a food bowl. He put the food bowl with little balls of yarn on the side of the kitchen counter before placing a Plexiglass bowl next to it for water. He had to make more trips to his car for the litter box and litter, as well as toys and a scooper.

Naruto was the next to come home, and he immediately fell in love with Cleo. The very first thing he said was, “Look at his paws! I love his paws!” before picking her up and cooing to her like a baby. Cleo, for her part, accepted the treatment.

When Sakura came home, she was surprised that there was a cat, and even more surprised that Sasuke was the one who brought her home. Sakura didn’t pick Cleo up, partly because Naruto was still holding her in his arms, but she did feed her treats and pet her.

At night, Cleo curled herself up on Sasuke’s bed by his feet. Sasuke didn’t know what to feel. The responsibility for a living creature was daunting, but the payoff- whatever that was- he hoped would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless my girlfriend for supporting me while i take 6000 years to write. also bless everyone who commented and kudoed! It makes me so happy!! i hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

Cleo took to almost everyone in the apartment- everyone except Suigetsu, who refused to go anywhere near her. Every time he sneezed he would glare at her before cursing under his breath. His eyes were red even when he wasn’t stoned and his pockets became full of used tissues. He started sleeping on the floor less and less.

He came over so rarely in the following week that Sasuke never had to worry about the content he watched in the mornings. Unfortunately, when Karin rushed out of her room at two in the afternoon one day and asked if Sasuke was ready, Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about.

“What do you mean? Today’s the day we’re supposed to pick up Jugo.”

Cleo meowed from Karin’s booted feet, pressing her body weight against her. Sasuke hadn’t known, and he cursed Suigetsu for not telling him.

He put his half eaten tortellini in the fridge and slipped his shoes on, Karin ushering him outside to Suigetsu’s waiting van. Sasuke hadn’t been inside it in years, and he was proud of that fact. He never wanted to set foot in it again. Karin was refusing to drive today, though, and Suigetsu had offered. 

Karin sat shotgun as Sasuke suffered in the back, sitting sideways and making eyes at the poorly concealed dildo underneath Suigetsu’s clothing pile. There was fluffy carpet beneath Sasuke’s feet where he knew Suigetsu both slept and fucked after parties. Crumbs were in the door handle, caked in the cracks where a vacuum wouldn’t suck. The leather seats were torn and the whole van smelled like Suigetsu, who would never be a cologne’s inspiration.

“God, I can’t believe I’m actually nervous. It’s just Jugo,” Karin said after a while, looking out the window. “Are you guys nervous?”

“No,” Sasuke and Suigetsu replied at the same time. They made eye contact in Suigetsu’s rearview mirror. Sasuke glanced down and noticed that while Suigetsu was cracking a slight smile, his fingers were flexing uncomfortably against the steering wheel.

Karin rolled her eyes. “You guys are such dudes. By the way, I’m not giving up my seat for him or anything. You couldn’t pay me to sit back there.”

“Hey, it’s not bad! I take good care of my baby,” Suigetsu said, petting the dashboard before returning his hand to the wheel. “Listen to that engine. Smell the fucking memories.”

“The only things I smell are your body odor and weed,” Sasuke told him.

Suigetsu scowled. “Whatever! You guys just don’t understand Kitty’s charm.”

“You named your car Kitty?” Karin asked.

“You’re allergic to cats,” Sasuke stated.

Suigetsu pulled off of the expressway, exiting towards the airport. “Shut up! It’s a sexy name, and I don’t want to hear shit from you cat-lovers, anyway! Now someone call Jugo and ask which gate we’re getting him from.”

“The only one who has his number still is you, moron,” Karin retorted. Suigetsu grumbled as he reached one hand into his back pocket and tossed his phone into Karin’s lap. Karin picked it up with a small amount of disgust. “What’s the code?”

“Eight zero zero eight five.”

Karin typed it in before realization hit her. “Of fucking course it would be.”

She found Jugo’s number sandwiched between a Jane and a Julia. Sasuke watched her click the call button and raise the phone to her ear. “Hey, it’s Karin. Which gate are you at? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Gotcha, we’ll be there. Bye.” She clicked the red button before turning to Suigetsu. “He’s at number seven.”

Suigetsu hummed in acknowledgement, driving slow. All three of them looked for gate seven, Suigetsu almost hitting a pedestrian in the process. Sasuke finally spotted a head of orange hair on an abnormally tall man. “There he is,” he said, tapping his finger against the window.

“I see him,” Suigetsu replied, pulling over and stopping. He got out of the van and Sasuke watched him cross over to Jugo, giving him a weird handshake that ended with the two of them bumping shoulders. Then the pair grabbed Jugo’s belongings and headed for the back.

Suigetsu threw the doors open, tossing Jugo’s suitcase to Sasuke’s side. “Hop on in, man!” Suigetsu encouraged.

Jugo climbed in back awkwardly, finally finding perch across from Sasuke. He looked weird strapping himself into the tiny seat. Jugo clicked his seatbelt and looked up, making eye contact with Sasuke. They both stayed silent, the exchange uncomfortable.

Suigetsu hopped back into the driver’s seat as Karin said, “What’s up! Been forever since I’ve seen your ass!”

Jugo looked over to Karin, who was sitting sideways to get a better look at him. “Not a whole lot,” he said, “what about you?”

“Oh, nothing. Just about a few years’ worth of milkshakes and bad sex.”

“Hey,” Suigetsu chimed in, “remember when you fucked that guy with the ant farm?”

Karin’s face turned red. “Do not bring that up, I swear to-”

Suigetsu was too busy laughing to hear her. “And you knocked the ant farm over trying to sneak back out the window after?”

“Whatever! Remember when you and Jugo broke into that dude’s house and let his dog out?”

“First of all,” Suigetsu began, “we didn’t break into his house. Sasuke was fucking him and we were his ride home, so we just happened to let ourselves in. Second, that dog wanted to run away anyway! You could see it in his eyes!”

Jugo chuckled in the seat across from Sasuke. “He and Sasuke kept hooking up after, too.”

Sasuke shrugged when Jugo’s gaze met his own again. “He was good in bed.” God, when was the last time he’d gotten laid?

“I think we made up for it. Remember when Jugo jumped in that lake to get that dog that fell through the ice?” Suigetsu said.

Karin clicked her tongue. “Jugo made up for it. Not you! You stayed in my car all night because your toes were too cold!”

“You assholes are the ones who insisted on getting wasted and going for a walk in the snow!”

The whole ride back was filled with banter and reminiscing, all four bringing up old highschool memories. Sasuke had honestly forgotten half of them. As an adult looking back, he almost felt bad at the antics his teenage counterpart had engaged in.

They fell into the apartment, hanging up their coats and slipping off their shoes by the door. “Remember when- remember when we skipped class to see that movie with the clown? And we saw that kid shit his pants trying to get to the bathroom?” Suigetsu laughed.

Karin pushed up her glasses with one hand as she sat down on the couch. “Please! As if you didn’t shit yourself at that party at Lee’s house sophomore year!”

“That was one time! And I was on laxatives!”

“Excuses,” Jugo stated, cracking a smile. He sat down next to Karin. Sasuke took his favorite spot on the couch- far end, next to the wall.

Suigetsu clenched his jaw before turning into the kitchen. “Are you fuckers hungry? Because I am.”

“All we have is spaghetti ‘til Naruto hits the store again,” Karin replied blandly, resting her cheek on her palm.

“Who’s Naruto?” Jugo asked, sending glances to Karin and Sasuke beside him.

“You wouldn’t know him,” Sasuke replied, “he’s one of our other roommates.”

Jugo furrowed his brow. “That’s a lot of people for one apartment.”

“You’re telling me,” Karin said, “and that’s not even all the people who live here! It gets crazy when we all have to shit. Except Sasuke, ‘cuz he has the master bathroom.”

“Lucky bastard,” Suigetsu mumbled, stuffing his face full of poptarts.

Sasuke ‘hn’ed. “First come, first served.”

There was a weird slam sound on the door as Sasuke spoke, causing the four of them to turn their attention to the door. “Karin! Sasuke! Open up!”

“Speak of the devil,” Karin muttered.

Suigetsu finished off his poptart and made his way to the door, swinging it open. There stood Naruto, carrying an excessive amount of groceries in about a dozen plastic bags. He rushed inside and dropped them all on the kitchen floor.

“Geez! That was a long walk!” Naruto exclaimed, stretching his right arm by swinging it in circles. He glanced over to the couch. “Whoa, I didn’t know you were expecting someone.”

“This is Jugo. I’ve told you about him,” Karin said, throwing a lazy thumb in Jugo’s direction. Jugo gave a short nod.

“Oh, yeah, you have! What’s up, I’m Naruto.”

Jugo seemed to not know what to say. Probably because he’d never heard of Naruto before, Sasuke concluded. After all, Karin and Jugo hadn’t spoken in years, and she was the most likely person to mention him. Sasuke doubted that Suigetsu would care enough about his roommates to talk about them, after all, he was rarely around them as it was.

“You want help putting up these groceries?” Suigetsu asked. Everyone, Sasuke included, was slightly taken aback by the question. Suigetsu wasn’t the type to offer assistance like that.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, sure!”

“Awesome. Karin, help Naruto while I take a piss.”

“Literally go die in a ditch.”

After putting away groceries and examining the contents of the fridge once more, the four of them decided it’d be easier to just go out to eat for an early dinner. Karin and Suigetsu couldn’t decide on a place, so they left the decision up to Jugo. Jugo decided on a hole-in-the-wall place they hadn’t been to since before he left the country. They invited Naruto who politely declined, saying that he had plans with friends. 

Jugo sat shotgun this time, with Karin complaining from the backseat the whole time. It was nice to see Suigetsu and Jugo talking like old times, even reminiscing on some memories that the four hadn’t shared together. It almost made Sasuke wonder why they stopped talking to begin with.

The liveliness of the conversation went down a notch as the four of them ate their food, enjoying the warmth and delicious taste. Sasuke also wondered why he’d stopped visiting this restaurant. It was probably a front for something, but it was tasty nonetheless.

“So what’ve you been doing for work?” Karin asked Jugo between mouthfuls of food.

“I was a student for a while, but I quit that to do some factory work. Just loading packages. Mostly worked in oversize.”

“Oversize?” Sasuke asked.

Jugo nodded. “Yeah, moving around heavy stuff, basically.”

“Is that why you’re so buff now?” Karin asked. She reached a hand over to feel his bicep, seemingly impressed with what she found.

“I guess so. I’ve found another job for the same company here. I’ll have to use my savings to buy a car to get there, though.”

“So you’re staying for a while, then,” Sasuke observed. Jugo nodded.

Karin groaned. “If you need a place to stay, please don’t live with us. It’s crowded enough as it is.”

“True that,” Suigetsu chimed in. His plate was completely empty.

Jugo shook his head. “No, I’m getting my own place.”

“Your own place? You’re not living with family forever?” Karin asked. Jugo shook his head. “Well, damn, what caused the change of heart?”

“Nothing in particular. Just thought I’d come back and see how things were.”

Karin scoffed. “That’s vague, but okay.”

“What about you, Sasuke? What are you doing now?” Jugo asked. Sasuke’s fork stilled for a moment before he continued messing around with his pasta.

“Nothing in particular.” He didn’t really want to get into it.

“Oh, Sasuke’s finally recovering from trauma. Going to therapy and shit. We’re all trying to support him.” Karin said off-handedly, causing Sasuke to look over at her in surprise. Suigetsu nodded, his attention mostly on a brunette waitress on the other side of the room.

“That’s great, actually, I’m happy for you,” Jugo said honestly. “I did therapy for anger management for a while, too.”

“Did it work?” Sasuke asked. Jugo shrugged with a small grin.

A large part of Sasuke was ashamed of himself for not having a job, and for going to therapy in general. Hearing that Jugo had gone as well, and hearing the others say that they were proud of Sasuke for going, it made him feel strange. But not in a bad way, he supposed.

Jugo had changed over the years. He was less stern, more animated. When they had been younger, Jugo was the bruiser type who served to keep the group out of trouble. Since then he’d gotten much more muscular, and had a habit of smiling. It was a difference that startled Sasuke. He’d almost forgotten just how much his old friends had changed.

Sasuke always felt like he hadn’t changed at all since his breakdown. After all, he was still going to therapy, still struggling with the same old issues that had plagued him since Itachi had murdered his parents. Sometimes even things before then. But spending today reminiscing on the property damage, the sex, the trespassing, the drugs and the fights that he used to get into before Itachi died reminded him that he, too, was changing. And that was scary as hell, yet almost comforting.

“Do you need a place to stay?” Karin asked Jugo as Suigetsu dropped them off at the apartment. “I was just kidding earlier. Kinda. You can crash here if you need to.” Sasuke nodded his agreement.

Jugo shook his head. “No, like I said, I’ve got something lined up. I’m staying with my parents until my lease kicks in. Thanks for the offer, though.”

“Anytime,” Sasuke said.

The group said their goodbyes and parted ways, Suigetsu driving Jugo back to his parents’ house. Karin and Sasuke were silent as they walked up the stairs to their apartment, Karin fumbling for the keys in her purse.

They walked in to find Naruto back, seated on the couch. A blonde head poked up and greeted them. “What’s up guys? How’d it go with, uh, Jason…?”

“Jugo,” Karin said, “And it was fine. Dude’s way different, but also the same?”

“That doesn’t really make sense, but I think I know what you mean,” Naruto responded, watching as Karin carried her purse to her room. She yawned, waved with a short “G’night”, and shut the door quietly behind her. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke.

“Didja have fun?” he asked. Sasuke gave a noncommittal noise, shrugging off his coat and hanging it in the small coat closet. He was the only one aside from Naruto to use it, as everyone else kept their jackets and other clothes in their rooms. Or in Suigetsu’s case, either leave them in the van or shrug them onto the floor before passing out.

“It’s so cool that you still have people you talk to from high school,” Naruto said, “The only person I talk to from that time is Gaara. And I guess Karin, but that wasn’t high school.”

“Hn. That’s surprising.”

“What is?”

Sasuke shrugged. “You seem the type to pick up friends like they’re pennies off the sidewalk.” Naruto looked confused. “You make friends easily,” Sasuke elaborated.

“Ohh, I gotcha. Yeah, I guess now, but not back then. That’s why I’m lucky I met Gaara and Karin.” Naruto scooted over on the couch to make room for Sasuke as he sat down, having decided that it was still too early to go to bed. He may as well watch whatever movie Naruto was watching.

“What made you want to be friends with her, anyway?” Sasuke found himself asking. “When we first met, I couldn’t get her off my back. God knows I tried.”

Naruto laughed. “Yeah, she was obsessed with you back then. I hadn’t even met you yet but I knew all about you. Your favorite color, what pants you were wearing, how they made your ass look nice.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto continued, “Yeah, I think I kinda started to hate you. No offence.”

“Why?” That was surprising, Naruto didn’t seem the type to hate anybody.

Naruto shrugged. “I dunno, it just seemed like you had everything I wanted. Good looks, close friends, you were popular, and apparently you kicked more ass in highschool than I did. Made me jealous as hell.”

Sasuke was quiet as he let the words sink in. It wasn’t the first time someone had been jealous of him, but it was the first time that Sasuke hadn’t expected it. After all, he wouldn’t admit it to himself, but a part of himself was jealous of Naruto. The upbeat attitude, the friends, the optimism and drive. Hell, Naruto had a job and a life outside of Sasuke’s little world of sudoku and niche blogs.

“To top it off, even my own cousin was obsessed with you. Drove me nuts.”

Naruto and Karin weren’t related, at least to their or Sasuke’s knowledge, but after they’d met and found out they had the same last name, they’d called each other as such ever since.

Sasuke knew he shouldn’t ask, but his curiosity was itching. “What made you join that group, anyway? The one Karin was in.”

“Oh, group therapy? Yeah, I know Karin was there because the judge ordered it, but I wasn’t as much as a troublemaker as her, if you’re asking.”

“I thought you said you were a badass,” Sasuke said, teasing. Naruto shook his head.

“Don’t get me wrong, I got in my fair share of fights and egging people’s houses, but I never stole or nothin’. Karin was there so she wouldn’t get assault charges, I was just there because the court ordered it.”

Sasuke frowned. “The court?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, my aunt Tsunade was trying to get custody of me when my godfather died, and I guess they wanted me to go to therapy after seeing all the stuff I’d been up to. I dunno, she didn’t explain much to me. Just tossed me in and told me to get my shit together.”

“Did it work?”

“What, group? It was kinda nice, I guess, ‘cause I got to meet Karin, but I wouldn’t go back. I wasn’t the type to open up to anyone, I guess, so it didn’t really work.” Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and probably uncomfortable.

Before Sasuke could ask another question, Naruto fired back with his own. “Why, are you thinking of going to a group session?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I would rather die than sit and listen to people’s complaints all day.”

Naruto smirked. “I doubt that. According to Karin, you’re a great listener.”

“Karin’s crazy. You know that.”

“Shh, she’ll hear you!” Naruto whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips with a smile. “But yeah, she can exaggerate.”

The pair sat in silence for a second, Sasuke glancing to the tv that had been turned down low. There was a poorly animated monster attacking a city in black and white. Sasuke had no idea what movie it was.

“I’m glad you didn’t shake her,” Naruto said, “You guys are good friends, and I know she trusts you.”

“Well, she would kill for you,” Sasuke said, recalling Karin’s words from a while ago.

Naruto smiled, then appeared to think for a moment. “Ya know,” he started, “when she and I first became friends, she was way more hardcore than me. I was used to sneaking out at night, but she picked me up from Tsunade’s in this cool car, right? And we went out behind an abandoned supermarket, and I was worried because she was smoking the whole way.”

“Worried?”

“Worried that she was gonna ask me to smoke with her, because she was so cool and I didn’t wanna get cancer. And, really, if she asked of course I would’ve had to say yeah.” Naruto repositioned himself on the couch, leaning against the armrest and facing Sasuke completely.

“Anyway, turns out I was wrong. She didn’t ask me to smoke with her. Instead she pulls out her pocket knife and slices her hand with it, and she hands it to me, and, well, I wasn’t gonna wuss out-”

“You can’t be serious,” Sasuke interjected. Naruto shook his head.

“Nope. So we made a blood oath, and that’s when we became cousins.”

“That’s crazy,” Sasuke said, “Like, legitimately insane.”

“That’s Karin for you,” Naruto said, laughing at the nostalgia. “I think I’ve still got the scar.”

Sasuke shook his head. “Karin I understand, but you certainly didn’t have to go along with it.”

“I was so desperate for family,” Naruto said, “I think I would’ve jumped off a bridge if she asked me to.”

“She did that once. It was a small bridge, though.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

Sasuke thought back to when he’d first met Karin. She hadn’t stopped pestering him about dating her, and had stuck around so often that Suigetsu and Jugo had taken a liking to her. After all, she’d go along with their stupidity and even offer to drive them places. Sasuke had tolerated her after a while, and eventually, she quit asking him to go out with her.

Sasuke didn’t know whether to tell Naruto or not, if he already knew how much he meant to Karin. After she’d fallen out of love with Sasuke, Naruto basically became her little brother. She’d ditch Sasuke to hang out with him in his time of need, and would never introduce him to the others because they were bad influences. Laughable, considering Karin was just as wild.

“You mean a lot to her, too,” Sasuke finally said. “She doesn’t have family, either. I think she would do anything for you if you asked her to.”

Naruto smiled softly. “I know.”

All this talk of family was bringing up bad memories for Sasuke. He realized, then, what he was most jealous of when it came to Naruto. His bonds. With Karin, with his friends, with strangers on the street.

With that realization came a crushing sense of defeat. He decided that he may go to bed soon after all.

“Good night,” Sasuke said, standing up. Naruto looked up at him.

“You know she’s your family, too, right?” Naruto said. Sasuke stilled. “You said you know what it’s like to not have family, and I get that too. But… Things aren’t like that for me anymore. You and I both have her, and our friends. And even if it doesn’t seem like it, you can come to me if you need it, too, ya know?”

Sasuke nodded stiffly after a moment. “Thank you,” he said.

“‘Night, Sasuke.”

“Good night, Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are like my gf, 80085 is how you spell 'boobs' on a calculator.
> 
> Tell me your craziest high school memory! Mine's sneaking out to go throw knives and smoke cigarettes behind an abandoned grocery store, probably. I wasn't that crazy, but I certainly wasn't the most well behaved, either. >:3c


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get rough, y'all.

It was nearly three in the morning when Sasuke received a phone call from Naruto. He tossed over onto his side, reaching for his phone in the darkness. Sliding the green button down, he groggily answered, “What the hell do you want?”

There was a loud beep as Naruto apparently hung up the phone. Sasuke pulled his cell away from his face with confusion, unlocking his phone to call Naruto back. Before he could, however, his phone buzzed again, this time with a text message from Naruto. It contained a business address that Sasuke had never seen before.

Sasuke tried calling again, but Naruto wasn’t answering and instead sending him to voicemail. Angry, Sasuke considered leaving Naruto be and going back to bed. That or sending Karin to go get him. Unfortunately, the oddity of Naruto’s behavior and his empathy for Karin, who had made him coffee earlier that morning, kept him from doing so.

Begrudgingly, Sasuke got out of bed and quietly headed for the hall closet. He was keeping his pajamas on, dammit. He slung on his jacket and found his keys in his pocket before heading out the door, closing it softly behind him before locking it shut.

The entire drive was spent listening to only his navigation system and his own internal monologue about how he was going to tear Naruto a new one for calling him out so late. Didn’t Naruto care that other people had a life? But as he continued down the street nearly twenty minutes away from the apartment, something didn’t sit right.

First of all, there were no street lights. Unless Naruto took a bus out during the day and stayed out for hours with the sole intention of calling either Sasuke or Karin to pick him up, which didn’t fit his M.O., it was impossible for him to get there and come back. Add onto that the fact that Sasuke hadn’t seen anything but empty road for a solid five minutes of going 45 miles per hour. It was all adding up to make Sasuke feel very uneasy about the situation.

Had Naruto’s phone been stolen, and this was a clever ruse to get Sasuke out alone so someone could mug him? That didn’t make sense, of course, but Sasuke’s anxiety didn’t need reason. No, Naruto was probably just that stupid that he’d walked all the way out into the middle of nowhere to drink at an out of the way bar. He still wished he had brought someone else with him, though.

As he rounded into what seemed like an abandoned factory of some sorts, he picked up his phone to call Naruto. He pulled into a parking space and put his cell on speaker.

It rang for only a second before it stopped, Sasuke only hearing silence from the other end of the line. His earlier irritation returning, Sasuke bit out, “Naruto, I’m outside.”

It was silent for a moment more before, “Really? You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Where the hell are you?”

“I’m coming.” There was a loud screech from the other end of the line, a screech that Sasuke couldn’t place except that it sounded like a heavy object being moved. Then there was the opening of a door, and soft pants from Naruto’s end as Sasuke watched a dark figure approach his car.

Naruto pulled twice on Sasuke’s door handle, and when it didn’t budge Sasuke reached to the side button to unlock it. Naruto hurriedly opened the door and sat down with a quick, “Thanks.”

There was loud feedback from the phones that made both of them grimace and reach to turn their respective ones off. Naruto clicked his seatbelt on and crossed his arms as Sasuke stared at him. Naruto looked over at him. “What?” he asked.

“What do you mean, ‘what’? Where the hell are we?” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, his grip on himself tightening. “I dunno.”

Sasuke’s irritation was reaching record levels, but he tried to remain calm. “Why did you call me out so late?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well you better start fucking talking, or we’re not going anywhere. That or I kick you out of the car and you walk home. Your choice.”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with shock and wariness before ducking his head down. Only in the ensuing silence did Sasuke notice how dirty and disheveled Naruto looked. He had scratches on his face and his jacket and jeans were torn.

“What the hell happened to you?” Sasuke asked, quietly, without meaning to.

Something was off. Naruto was quiet, too quiet, and that word never described him. He was frowning with no hint of joy or teasing evident. Above that, he wasn’t angrily protesting against Sasuke’s threats.

Naruto seemed intent on staring a hole through Sasuke’s glove box. He didn’t speak until a full minute passed, marked by the changing of Sasuke’s LED clock.

“...I was walking, and someone asked me if I wanted a ride-”

“You went hitchhiking?” Sasuke interrupted, “For fuck’s sake, that’s what we told you not to do, why I got my license- You should’ve called Karin or something, dumbass!”

Naruto shook his head, “Fuck off! You don’t understand, I wasn’t just hopping into someone’s car!”

Sasuke laughed humorlessly. “Fine, then please explain to me what the hell you were doing.”

“I will if you would just _listen_ ,” Naruto bit out. He still wouldn’t make eye contact with Sasuke. “I was walking, and someone asked me if I wanted a ride, and I _knew them_ so I said yes, okay?”

Sasuke frowned. “That doesn’t explain anything.”

“Look, do you want to listen or not?” Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his tongue.

Naruto’s fingers flexed against his arms, digging deeper. “They said that they had to get something from their house, to be quiet and not wake the baby.”

“‘They’?”

Naruto nodded. “Both of them. So I sat in the back, next to the baby carrier thing, and we talked for a bit. But when I looked inside, there was no baby, and they locked the doors, and I kept asking them to let me out, that I’d walk home, but there was a gun involved and I just-”

“Wait, what? What are you saying?” Sasuke asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what I’m saying. Just please take me home.”

“No, we’re not done. What happened in the car? Start from the beginning.”

Naruto’s scowl deepened. “I was walking after hitting the bar, and this couple asked me if I wanted a ride. And I knew one of them, and they had a baby in the backseat, so I said yes. And at first they just said they were driving home, but like I said, there was no baby, and I just wanted to get out-”

“Naruto, calm down-”

Naruto’s voice heightened in pitch as he recalled his memories. “I- she was driving, and he had a gun pointed at me, so I started wrestling him for it and the gun went off through the roof. Then I took off my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, and ran here even while someone was shooting at me. I thought- I thought I was gonna die.”

Sasuke didn’t know how to proceed. He’d never been in this situation before. All he could do was sit and watch as Naruto spilled out his night to him.

“That was when it was still daylight out.” Naruto continued, “and I thought that they’d come back, so I blocked the door and hid. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt so I didn’t call anyone.”

Sasuke started the car. “We’re going to the police,” he stated, putting the car in reverse. 

Naruto’s head popped up. “Wait, please, no-”

“Naruto, this is serious!”

“What am I gonna tell them, Sasuke? There’s no proof! I just wanna go home and forget this ever happened.”

“You can’t just forget about this! It did happen, you might as well do something about it!”

Sasuke was speeding- 65 in the 45- his brights on and his fingers clenched tightly around the steering wheel. “Naruto, you know their names. If the cops bring them in for questioning, they’ll crack. You should’ve called them as soon as it happened so that they could track them down-”

“I was scared, okay?” Naruto confessed, “I was too scared to call the damn cops. And now it’s too late. I know them, but they know me, and they know you guys! What if they try to hurt you, or Sakura, or-”

“We’ll be fine! Just go to the police!”

“No!”

Sasuke couldn’t believe how stupid Naruto was being. He wanted to punch some sense into him. He risked a glance over, and saw Naruto staring out of the window, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Something in Sasuke panged.

He let out a long breath. “Let’s go home, and talk this over in the morning.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m not going to the cops.”

“Naruto-”

“I’ve thought about it. When I was sitting in that closet, I thought about it. But you guys mean more to me than revenge or anything, so I don’t want to.”

Sasuke huffed. “It’s not about revenge, it’s about justice. They deserve to go to jail.”

Sasuke stared out at the open road, finally approaching a traffic light. The first sign of civilization. He could go to the police himself, he supposed, but they would want Naruto’s testimony, and if Naruto didn’t want to comply then Sasuke really couldn’t force him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” Naruto said. “Karin and Sakura and Suigetsu. I don’t want them to worry.”

Sasuke’s nostrils flared. “They should be worried.”

“Just… Don’t, okay?”

“Those two could escape, you know. Flee the country.” Sasuke said.

“Let them.”

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He really, really didn’t know what to do. He decided that confronting Naruto now would only make him dig in his heels harder, though, so he might as well take him home and try to change his mind later. As long as the perpetrators didn’t flee the country, there would still be a chance that they could catch them. Or if Naruto let their names slip, Sasuke would just go to the police himself.

Sasuke was angry, and he didn’t know what to do with his anger. He wondered how Naruto could just sit there and not demand justice. Anger was what fueled him when Itachi killed his parents. For Naruto to have almost been injured or worse, and just sit there, it drove Sasuke crazy.

But that was fine. Sasuke had enough anger for both of them.

Sasuke slowed the car down as they journeyed deeper into the city. There was no use getting a speeding ticket if he could no longer justify himself. Naruto said nothing more, didn’t even bounce his leg. The lack of the essence that made Naruto himself was more disturbing than anything to Sasuke. He wondered how long it would take for Naruto to go back to normal. If he ever would be normal again.

The silence lasted for the entire drive. Eventually, Sasuke wound up parking in front of the apartment as usual. Naruto trailed behind him, hands in his jacket pockets and head down in thought. Sasuke led them up the stairs and to the front door. As he inserted his keys, he wondered if anyone had heard him leave. If maybe Karin was sitting there, waiting for an explanation that she would force out of them.

When Sasuke opened the door, he was greeted by no one. Only an empty living space, as Suigetsu was apparently out for the night. Sasuke felt disappointment at the sight.

Naruto trudged past Sasuke and quietly crept into his and Sakura’s room, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke was left with no choice but to return to his own room, the events of the night still racing through his mind. He doubted that he or Naruto would get any sleep.

The morning was surprisingly normal. Almost unsettlingly so. When Sasuke finally left his bed, he found Karin in the kitchen making coffee.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” she said, “Want me to make you a cup?”

“Please do,” Sasuke returned, looking around. “Where’s Naruto?”

Karin frowned. “Probably asleep? Why?”

Sasuke remembered that Karin wasn’t to be let in on Naruto’s secret. “No reason,” he muttered.

Karin eyed him suspiciously as she made his coffee. “Uh-huh.”

The ensuing silence was uncomfortable, with Karin staring at Sasuke weirdly as he tried to seem nonchalant. “Did you forget how to be a human?” she asked finally. “You’re not talking or anything. What’s up?”

“I didn’t sleep last night,” Sasuke confessed, evading the truth.

Karin nodded, realization washing over her. “That’ll do it,” she said. “Last time I pulled an all nighter I didn’t even know my own name.”

When Sasuke’s coffee was done, Karin handed it to him in his usual mug. He sipped it, wincing as it burned his mouth.

“Careful, shit’s hot,” Karin said. “Man, you really are out of it, huh? Maybe you should go back to bed.”

“I’m fine. I’m just going to watch tv.”

And watch tv he did not do. Despite turning the television onto a documentary about supposedly haunted castles, which normally would interest Sasuke not for the ghosts but for the history, he just couldn’t focus. He couldn’t even make fun of the people that claimed to see spirits.

He opened the news app on his phone and scrolled through it, not absorbing any of the information. He felt restless- he wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what. Maybe he should go for a drive.

It was after his documentary that Sakura opened her door, yawning and wearing her monkey pajamas. “Morning,” she said, rubbing at one of her eyes. Sasuke nodded back. Then, to his surprise, he saw Naruto follow behind her.

“Morning!” he said, his voice slightly raspy. He looked tired, but otherwise the same as usual. It disturbed Sasuke, who felt the opposite.

Sakura opened the fridge, then groaned. “Naruto, did you drink the last of the milk?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “Ha, maybe?”

“Ugh,” Sakura sighed, “Guess I’ll add it to the list.”

Naruto moved to sit next to Sasuke on the couch. “Whatcha watchin’?” he asked. Sasuke pressed the info button on the remote. “Ghosts, huh? I didn’t think you believed in those.”

“I don’t. They’re not real.”

“What? Yes, they are! Sakura! Aren’t ghosts real?” Naruto called, looking over at Sakura who was drinking a flavored water.

“Don’t ask me to think so early in the morning,” she responded, putting her water bottle back in the fridge. “I don’t wanna go to work today.”

“Then quit!” Naruto said, “You work enough already!”

“As if. I’m still saving for college.” Sakura began heading back into her room to get dressed for the day. “You and Ino really make it tempting, though.”

As the door shut behind her, Naruto replied, “One day we’ll get you!”

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto as he turned back around on the couch. Naruto looked down at the remote in Sasuke’s lap. “Are you still watching this, or can I have that?”

“You can have it.” Sasuke handed the remote to Naruto, who took it with a quick ‘thanks’. Naruto then proceeded to scroll through channels, looking for something interesting. None of them looked amusing to Sasuke, not that he could focus anyway.

“You know, I’ve seen a ghost before,” Sakura called, muffled from behind her door. Naruto stopped flipping through channels.

“Really?” he asked, turning back around on the couch.

“Yep. When I was little, I used to play with this old lady named Chiyo that died in our house. At least, that’s what I was told.”

Naruto shivered. “That’s too scary,” he said. “Ghosts are scary.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto pretended not to notice.

After a few minutes of back and forth between Naruto and Sakura, Sakura was ready to leave the apartment, her purse swung over her shoulder and her eyes appearing significantly less sleepy. Sasuke realized she was wearing makeup again.

“Okay, well, on that note I’ve gotta head out,” she said, walking towards the door. “Later Sasuke, Naruto.”

“Have a good day! Or else!” Naruto called after her as she shut the door. He turned back around to find Sasuke still staring at him. Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck. “What?”

“You know damn well what.”

Naruto made eyes towards where Karin’s room was. “Be quiet,” he said softly, “Karin’s still here.”

“And why should I keep your secrets?” Sasuke asked. He’d thought about it all night. He could just tell everyone. If Sasuke couldn’t drag Naruto to the police station, Sakura and Karin sure as hell would.

Naruto looked at him, eyes pleading. “Please. I’ll do anything.”

That threw Sasuke off guard. The fact that Naruto thought he was doing this for others, so that they wouldn’t worry, so that they wouldn’t get hurt- it almost made Sasuke pity him. And yet, it made him respect him at the same time.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto as he thought it over. What good would betraying Naruto’s trust do for him, anyway? If Naruto didn’t want to spill, then he shouldn’t make him. Not until he was ready. And Sasuke could at least see to it that one day, he would be.

“You owe me. Big time,” Sasuke said, finally looking away. Naruto let out a breath of relief.

Karin opened her door. Sasuke turned around in time to see her poke her head out. “What are you two whispering about?” she asked.

“Nothing!” Naruto replied with a smile, “Sasuke’s just telling me how much he loves ghost stories.”

“Dumbass, I don’t believe in ghosts.”

“C’mon, you have to! They’re real! And they can and will kill you.”

Karin scrunched her mouth to the side, judging them. “You guys are weird,” she conceded, closing her door once more.

Naruto watched her closed door for a moment before standing up and stretching. “You want some breakfast?” he asked Sasuke.

“I want to go back to bed,” Sasuke responded.

“Ah, I feel that,” Naruto replied. “I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years.”

Sasuke looked up at him, nonplussed. “Then why don’t you?”

“I’m just too cool. The world would miss me too much. It’d be like in Sleeping Beauty, where the vines and shit grew over the tower, ya know?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I never watched Disney.”

“I thought you were gay, though?”

“How the hell does that have any correlation?”

Naruto shrugged. “All the gay guys I know watched Disney movies growing up.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me Gaara watched Disney. I dare you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “Gaara’s gay?”

Sasuke’s hand raised to rub at his temple. He couldn’t do this, not today, not ever. “I thought you were going to get breakfast.”

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, presumably of Gaara and Disney cartoons. “Oh, yeah! You want some? I think we’ve got eggs and toast.”

“I don’t eat breakfast,” Sasuke said. Breakfast was too heavy on his stomach. All he had in the mornings were coffee and water, with a protein shake for lunch.

“You’ve gotta eat breakfast! It’s the most important meal of the day! I’ll make you some toast with an egg inside it, like in V for Vendetta. Then you’ll change your mind.”

“Like in what now?”

Naruto threw his hands in the air. “What’s with you and not knowing any pop culture? It’s like you grew up in a cave!”

Sasuke ‘hn’ed, watching Naruto turn around and head to the kitchen. It was weird that Naruto could snap back to normal so quickly. That, or hide his feelings so well. Sasuke had never needed to mask his feelings, so he wasn’t sure what the sensation was like. He couldn’t imagine that it was healthy.

Naruto set to work with gusto as Sasuke watched him from the couch. At first, his pace was fast as he hummed, taking out a skillet and some butter. Sasuke glanced away from him to switch the channel of the tv back to something that he would normally watch.

When he glanced back a minute later, though, Naruto was silent. He was staring into space with an egg in his hand, looking at nothing. Sasuke furrowed his brow at the sight, confused. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Naruto said nothing, still staring into space. “Naruto,” Sasuke tried again, moving to stand up. He got to his feet before he could think to stop himself.

Naruto blinked, looking down at the egg in his hand before making eye contact with Sasuke. He smiled nervously. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Maybe you should sit down,” Sasuke said, before remembering that Karin could be listening. “You know, since you didn’t sleep well last night. I can cook you something.”

“Aw, Sasuke, you’re just trying to butter me up,” Naruto began, “And it’s working. But a man never goes back on his word! Sit down so I can make you my world-famous eggs!”

“... If you insist,” Sasuke said, sitting back down.

Sasuke was no fool. Something was wrong with Naruto, and Sasuke had no idea how to help him. The best he could do for now was respect Naruto’s wishes, and eat an egg or two in the meantime.

The eggs weren’t half bad.


End file.
